Viejos amigos!
by Daisuke
Summary: Una fusion entre Digimon y Friends... [Agregado CAP #8: El del porno gratis]
1. El de la evacion de matrimonios

Taichi suspiro mientras miraba a su hijo, Ryuichi, correr con su Koromon entre los brazos.   
  
Una suave sonrisa escapo su rostro "No es un mal final" penso mirando a sus viejos amigos, pero el sabia que podria haber sido mejor, almenos para el...   
  
Levanto la vista "Sin embargo... desearia que ubiera sucedido diferente"   
  
"¿Que tan diferente?" pregunto una voz dentro de su cabeza   
  
"No lo se, una vida normal" luego noto algo, la voz no le pertenecia a ninguno de sus amigos, ¿¡Ademas como podrian saber lo que el estaba pensando!?  
  
"¡Ja! ¡concedido!" dijo la voz mientras una gran juego de luces velaron la vision de Taichi  
  
---------------  
  
Existen muchos mundos, algunos estan llenos de diversion, de amor y de risas, otros son mas oscuros, llenos de seres que no deberian existir, con dolor y sufrimiento.   
  
Tambien existen los mundos normales   
  
¿Como puede definirse lo normal?   
  
Pues los mundos que marcan vidas, vidas de gente comun, creciendo mentalmente como las personas normales (Valga la rebundancia de explicar un termino con el mismo termino, si usted me entiende), estos tienden a tener un poco de los demas mundos.   
  
Casi siempre sin irse a lo paranormal.   
  
En estos puedes ver amor, risas, dolor, sufrimiento, amistad, verdaderos sentimeintos, pero mas que nada amistad.   
  
No amistad falsa, no me refiero a los que dicen ser 'amigos' pero que solo estan ahi en los momentos buenos de la vida.   
  
No cuando el mundo te obliga a ponerte de rodillas.   
  
Los verdaderos amigos estan ahi para dar una mano, la forma en que la de es donde esta el truco, ahi esta la gracia, aunque tambien esta en muchos lados mas.   
  
Estos mundos nunca son predicibles.  
  
Es por eso que los dioses tienden a estos mundos, aunque tambien les agradan los sobrenaturales y tecnologicos... estos mundos son los que mas les divierte, llenos de personas normales, con problemas normales, pero con un caos fuera de lo comun...   
  
Es por eso que uno de estos dioses escucho a una persona de un mundo fantastico pidiendo un mundo normal... El pensamiento no lo dejo tranquilo por lo que decidio concederlo...  
  
---------------  
  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way [Cuatro aplausos]  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but  
  
I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)   
  
---------------  
  
Viejos amigos  
  
/Un fanfic alterverse de Digimon fusionado con Friends/  
  
---------------  
  
Taichi dio un grito de guerra "¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE!?" luego solo pudo llorar   
  
Yamato suspiro "Vamos, tampoco es para tanto"   
  
"¿Que no es para tanto? ¡Mi esposa me dejo!"   
  
Daisuke asintio lentamente "Pero... como dijimos antes, no es para tanto, ¿No?"  
  
Taichi miro a Daisuke a los ojos, luego solo pudo seguir llorando   
  
Hikari le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano "Ella debe de sentirse mal tambien, o almenos deberia" comento pensativamente   
  
"Bahh, que importa" comento Taichi sobandose las lagrimas "Le deseo lo mejor en la vida"   
  
Yamato arqueo una ceja "¿Estas seguro de eso?"   
  
En ese momento Taichi exploto "¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡Ojala se queme en el infierno! ¡Ella me dejo!"   
  
Mimi parecia estar dormida en un sillon, luego abrio los ojos "¿Me podrias explicar de nuevo eso?" pregunto   
  
"¿Explicar que?" contesto Taichi con otra pregunta   
  
"Pues, lo de tu divorcio, ¿Por que salio todo?"   
  
"¡DESCUBRIO QUE ES LESBIANA!" grito Taichi en la cara de Mimi, esta dio un bostezo asintiendo   
  
Daisuke miro hacia arriba pensativamente "Yo siempre quise ser una lesbiana" todos lo miraron en silencio "Mmm, ¿Dije eso en voz alta?" pregunto, sudor frio recorria su cuerpo  
  
Yamato suspiro "Bueno, ¿Pero no te agrada estar de nuevo circulando?" pregunto sonriendo   
  
"¿Circulando?"   
  
"Si, osea, ya no tienes compromisos, puedes salir con cualquier chica que quieras"   
  
Hikari le sonrio a Taichi "¿Eso no seria lindo?"   
  
Taichi levanto la vista "Pero... ¡Yo quiero estar casado!" en ese momento la puerta del cafe se abrio, afuera habia una lluvia torrencial como pocas, pero eso no fue lo que atrajo la atencion de Taichi, mas bien fue el hecho de que frente a el habia una muchacha pelirroja, en un vestido de novias, aunque todo empapado...   
  
Yamato parpadeo, luego miro hacia arriba y cerro los extendiendo sus manos "¡Deseo un millon de yens!" grito esperanzado, pero nada ocurrio   
  
Hikari examino de cerca a la persona que acababa de entrar "¿Sora?"   
  
"¡Hikari!" sonrio la muchacha, no parecia ser mucho mayor que los demas, de hecho tenia una apariencia bastante infantil, parecia tener dieciocho años   
  
Ambas se abrazaron "¡Hace mucho que no te veia!" comento Hikari quien se dio vuelta para ver a sus amigos "Ella es Sora, ¿Taichi la recuerdas?"   
  
Taichi asintio estupidamente "No sabia que eran amigas..."   
  
Sora asintio sonriendo, aunque era algo melancolica "Pues... es una larga historia"   
  
Taichi parpadeo "¿Eh?"  
  
Hikari asintio "Bueno, de cualquier manera te presento a Yamato Ishida" comento mirando al rubio, quien sonrio "Daisuke Motomiya y Mimi Tachikawa, a mi hermano lo conoces a si que no te lo presento" rio un poco al decir esto   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño "De cualquier manera, ¿Que te sucedio?"   
  
Sora se sento en un sillon comodamente y cerro los ojos   
  
Todos la miraron esperando que dijera algo   
  
Mimi se harto "¿Vas a hablar o no?"   
  
"¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Cierto!" rio Sora mientras se rascaba la cabeza   
  
"¡Habla de una vez!"   
  
"Ouch, que caracter" sonrio Sora "De cualquier manera tengo que explicarles lo que paso, hoy era el dia de mi boda" todos asintieron, aunque Hikari parecio molestarse por algo "Pero cuando llegue al altar mire al cura y luego a Toma, ¡Me di cuenta que el cura parecia mas atractivo! Osea, ¡Era como si ubiera estado saliendo con alguien sin darme cuenta! Y luego lo supe..."   
  
"¿Lo supiste?" pregunto confundida Mimi   
  
Sora asintio seriamente "Supe que el rostro de Toma parece una papa frita"   
  
Todos los demas se cayeron de bruces al suelo   
  
Hikari se incorporo "¿Lo dejaste solo por que te diste cuenta que era feo?"   
  
Sora lo penso por un momento "¡No! Me comence a preguntar '¿Por que hago esto?' y era obvio, era lo que papa queria"   
  
"Mmm, ¿Como conociste a este tipo..." pregunto Daisuke tratando de recordar el nombre "¡Toma!"   
  
Sora asintio "Pues..." trato de recordar, sin embargo no pudo encontrar nada "No lo recuerdo..."   
  
Ya nadie quiso lanzarse al suelo, era demaciado...   
  
"Bueno, de cualquier manera, decidi escapar, justo cuando el cura..."   
  
"Padre" corrijio Yamato   
  
"Mmm, Padre, o lo que sea, ¡Yo no soy catolica!"   
  
"¿Y entonces por que te querias casar a la manera occidental?" pregunto un confundido Taichi   
  
"Pues... ¡Idea de papa!"   
  
Todos suspirararon "Continua por favor..." comento Taichi   
  
Daisuke parecia alarmado "Mmm, regreso en un minuto, ¡la naturaleza llama!"  
  
Sora parecia confundida, miro a Taichi un momento como preguntandole con la mirada que estaba pasando   
  
Taichi se encojio los hombros "Va al baño, de cualquier manera, continua"  
  
Sora asintio "Bueno... mmm, ¿Donde iba? ¡A cierto!" rio entre dientes "Escape justo cuando el cura me pregunto si queria casarme con Toma, lo pense por un rato y luego recorde que una vez me dijiste que siempre venias aqui Hikari" le sonrio a la muchacha   
  
"Mmm cierto"   
  
"Ademas era a la unica que podia acudir en la ciudad"   
  
Una vena era visible en la frente de Hikari "Claro, la unica que no invitaste a la boda, ¿No?" pregunto arqueando una ceja   
  
Sora rio mientras un sudor frio cubria su espalda "Pues... esperaba que no te enojaras"   
  
Mimi sonrio "Ella nunca lo hace"   
  
Hikari miro de reojo a Mimi "¡Si lo hago!"   
  
"¡No lo haces!"   
  
"¡Si lo hago!"   
  
"¡Que no!"   
  
"¡Que si!  
  
"¡Que no lo haces!"   
  
"¿¡Como puedes saber si lo hago o no!?" pregunto indignada la muchacha   
  
En ese momento regreso Daisuke con un rostro aliviado, llego justo para escuchar el ultimo comentario de Hikari "¿Uh? No sabia que fueras sexualmente activa..."   
  
Hikari se sonrojo, mas que cabeza parecia que tenia un tomate sobre el cuello   
  
Taichi miro de reojo a Daisuke "Hablaban de otra cosa"   
  
"¿O si? ¿Que?"   
  
"Discutiendo si Hikari se enoja o no"   
  
Mimi asintio "Yo digo que no lo hace"   
  
"Y Hikari dice que si"   
  
Daisuke se encojio los hombros "Se enoja pero no amenudo, ¿No?"   
  
Mimi asintio "¡A eso voy!"   
  
Sora suspiro ironicamente interrumpiendo la conversacion que interrumpio en primer lugar "De cualquier forma Hikari, no quiero ir con papa"   
  
"¿Uh? ¿A los 26 años sigues viviendo con tus padres?" pregunto incredulamente Hikari   
  
Sora asintio "¿Que tiene de malo?"   
  
Yamato parpadeo "¿Tiene 26 años? Vaya... a los 50 parecera de 30..." comento mientras se le hacia agua la boca por algun pensamiento pervertido   
  
Taichi suspiro "Sal del mundo de los sueños"   
  
Yamato fruncio el ceño "¿Que pasa?"   
  
"Daisuke y tu me prometieron ayudarme a mudar a mi nuevo departamente"   
  
Sora parpadeo "¿Nuevo departamento?"   
  
Hikari asintio "Taichi se divorcio recientemente, de cualquier manera supongo que puedes quedarte una noche en mi departamente" miro a Mimi "Claro si mi compañera de cuarto no se molesta"   
  
Mimi rio amablemente mientras abrazaba a Sora de una manera demaciado amistosa "¡No hay problema!"   
  
Daisuke miro a Taichi "¿Crees que Mimi tambien sea lesbiana?"   
  
"Nahhh, ella es asi con cualquiera..." comento aburrido el hombre de los pelos desalborotados...  
  
---------------  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno, en este fic voy a trabajar cuando me sienta fatigado de "Las voces dentro de mi cabeza..." o "MSTeando", tambien es una defensa contra bloqueos de autor... En la cancion del inicio (La cual es la misma de 'Friends') en la primera estrofa esta "D.O.A." que significa "Dead on Arribal" en el contexto seria algo asi como "La vida amorosa esta muerta".   
  
Bueno, los primeros dos o tres episodios seran equivalentes a los primeros de Friends, los demas van a estar inspirados de manera aleatoria. Ahh, no sera tanto como friends, osea, los episodios no son 'one-shots', los capitulos simplemente son fraccionamientos de una historia mas grande.  
  
---------------  
  
Yamato miro por la ventana a Mimi, quien estaba viendo una revista de lenceria tomando te frio, el rubio se dio vuelta para mirar a Daisuke "¿Estas seguro de que Taichi tiene razon?"   
  
"Pues..." comento el otro muchacho mientras miraba "lenceria, puede estar viendo precios, ¿no?"   
  
Yamato levanto un dedo "O, puede estar viendo mujeres"   
  
"Mmm, creo que no seria bueno meterse en esto Yamato..."   
  
"Bah, pamplinas" Yamato sonrio maleficamente y saco unos binoculares   
  
"Mmm, ¿Yamato?" pregunto Daisuke   
  
"¿Mmm?"   
  
"¿Estas viendo las acciones de Mimi o la revista de lenceria?"   
  
"¿Importa cual sea la respuesta?"   
  
Daisuke se encojio los hombros "Supongo que no"  
  
Yamato sonrio mientras babeaba   
  
"Hombre... eres mas pervertido que..." Daisuke se puso a pensar en algun personaje pervertido "Mmm, bueno, ¡Eres mas pervertido que yo!"   
  
Yamato asintio sin molestarse por lo que dijo "¿Que tiene de malo en ser un pervertido?" pregunto   
  
"Pues..." Daisuke trato de recordar cual era exactamente la parte 'mala' de ser pervertido, no pudo encontrar ninguna 


	2. El de las mudanzas

Sora comenzo a llorar "¡Papa no puedo casarme con el!" esaba por decir mas pero se quedo callada un buen rato "¡Por que no lo amo!" se escuchan gritos salir del tubo del telefono "¡Pues a mi si me interesa!"   
  
Taichi, Yamato y Daisuke estan viendo un partido de base-ball mientras Sora habla por telefono, cada tanto gritan algo asi como "¡Home run!" o "¡NO! ¡PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO!"   
  
En eso Mimi se sienta junto a los demas mirando el partido "¿Quienes juegan?" pregunto   
  
Daisuke miro un momento a Mimi "No sabemos"   
  
"¿No saben?"   
  
Taichi asintio "Simplemente no queremos ayudar a Hikari a hacer la cena"   
  
Mimi fruncio el ceño "Deberian... ¡Es una exelente idea!" al decir esto se sento junto a los demas a dar festejos y maldiciones aleatoriamente   
  
Una pequeña explosion se sintio venir de la cocina, Hikari salio con el rostro oscuro "Mmm, Taichi vas a tener que comprar un Microhondas nuevo"   
  
Taichi dejo de mirar la television para tornarse a su hermana "¿Por que yo? Es tu casa"   
  
"¡Pues el microhondas me lo habias prestado tu!" sonrio Hikari "La cena estara en un tiempo mas"   
  
Mimi se estiro "¿Cuanto?"   
  
Hikari se encojio los hombros "No tengo idea, llame a la pizzeria hace unos segundos, ¡Si no llega en treinta minutos es gratis!" se acerca a los demas "¿Quienes juegan?"   
  
"Erm, es un partido internacional" afirmo Taichi antes que los demas hablaran   
  
Daisuke asintio "No se quien es quien"   
  
Hikari se sento junto a Mimi "Pues... parecen japoneses" miro a Mimi "¿Cuanto van?"   
  
Mimi se encojio los hombros "¿Yo que se?" se le acerco a Hikari como para contarle un secreto "En realidad hacemos esto para no ayudar en la cocina, no se lo digas a nadie, ¿Esta bien?"   
  
Una vena podia verse en la frente de Hikari   
  
---------------  
  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way [Cuatro aplausos]  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but  
  
I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)   
  
---------------  
  
"¡Vamos papi!" grito Sora hablando por telefono "Es, es como, como si toda mi vida... ¡Como si toda mi vida me ubieran dicho 'eres un zapato, eres un zapato, eres un zapato'! ¿Sabes que? Me puse a pensar, '¿Y si no quiero ser un zapato?' ¿Y si quiero ser un guante? ¡O un sombrero! ¿Por que no puedo ser un sombrero?" pausa un momento de hablar "¡No no quiero que me compres un sombrero!" suspira mientras escucha a su padre "¡No! ¡Tampoco botas ni guantes! ¡Papa es una metafora!"   
  
Taichi suspiro un momento "Supongo que ahi esta el problema..."   
  
"Mira papa, es mi vida, voy a hacer lo que quiera con ella"   
  
Mimi tomo un poco de te frio "Asi se habla"   
  
Sora asintio mientras se le ocurria una idea "¡Pues entonces me voy a quedar a vivir con Hikari!"   
  
Hikari escupio su te frio, este fue junto con algo de pizza directo al rostro de Taichi "Bueno, ya sabemos quien es la nueva compañera de cuarto..." afirmo Hikari limpiandose la boca   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "¿Tenias que escupirme?"   
  
"No, pero asi es mas divertido" afirmo la muchacha sonriendo  
  
"¡Bueno! ¿Sabes que? ¡Es mi desicion! ¡Es mi vida! ¡Yo hago lo que quiero! ¡No necesito tu dinero!" al decir eso colgo el telefono  
  
Todos aplaudieron al unisono "¡Asi se habla!" gritaron   
  
Yamato se le acerco a Sora "Pero si quieres puedes quedarte con migo, vivo aqui en el departamento de al lado"   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
"Si..." Yamato estaba por decir mas cuando Taichi lo golpeo en la espalda   
  
"Mi buen amigo Yamato trata de decirte que es bueno conocer gente nueva"   
  
Sora asintio lentamente "Eso supongo..."   
  
Mientras tanto Hikari esta tratando de aguantar las ganas de gritar y sacar a patadas a Sora   
  
"Solo respira hondo" se dijo a si misma "Hondo, hondo, pensar cosas buenas, no malas, solo buenas... cosas calmantes..."   
  
Mimi sonrio al pararse y se puso a cantar "¡Llueve en sakura! ¡Llueve en conejitos y gatitos!" Hikari y Sora la miraron confundidas "¡Campanas tranquilizantes! ¡Tranquilizantes campanas! Lalalala" sonrio mientras se sentaba, pero no habia terminado "¡Aunque si es lluvia asida las flores de sakura, los conejitos, los gatitos y las campanas estarian podriiiiiidas! ¡Lalalala!" esta ultima parte la canto a una velocidad sobrehumana   
  
Sora supiro "Creo que ya me siento mejor"   
  
Taichi asintio "Cuando vez a gente asi... siempre te da gusto que haya alguien peor" luego miro al suelo y se largo a llorar "¡Buaaaaa! ¡Quiero estar casado!"   
  
Sora arqueo una ceja dejando el pensamiento de lado   
  
Mimi rio "¿Ayude a hacerte sentir mejor?"   
  
"Ehh, si" respondio Sora algo incomoda   
  
Yamato agarro del cuello a Daisuke "¡Estoy seguro!"   
  
"¿De que?"   
  
"¡Mimi debe ser lesbiana como la ex de Taichi!"  
  
"No, solo es algo rara" respondio aburrido Daisuke  
  
"¡Pues si es lesbiana lo voy a descubrir!"   
  
"Bah" fue lo unico que escapo de los labios de Daisuke mientras se comia una porcion de pizza   
  
Yamato lo miro un momento "¿¡Solo puedes hacer eso con un mordisco!?"  
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
"¡Te voy a enseñar a comer pizza amigo mio!" grito Yamato mientras agarraba dos porciones y las colocaba como un sandwich   
  
El rostro de Daisuke se puso azul "Blergh, eso es asqueroso"   
  
Yamato sonrio y se comio todo de un mordisco gigantesco   
  
Taichi suspiro "No, eso es asqueroso"   
  
Sora interrumpio la estupida charla "¡Bueno! ¡Esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado!"   
  
Hikari parpadeo "¿A si?"   
  
"¡Si! ¡Es como tomar control de mi vida!" luego parpadeo "¡Un momento! ¡Es tomar control de mi vida! ¡Igual que lo del sombrero!"   
  
Mimi rio mientras asentia "¡Que felicidad!"   
  
Hikari se hecho la mano a la cara "¿Estoy rodeada de idiotas?" se dijo en un suspiro   
  
Yamato se acerco a Sora "Recuerda, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, solo debes venir con el buen Yamato, recuerda que vivo con Daisuke en el departamento de al lado, y Daisuke casi siempre esta en alguna otra parte"   
  
Hikari golpeo a Yamato en la cabeza "¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Es su dia de bodas!"   
  
"¿Que? ¿Acaso es una regla o algo por el estilo?" exigio Yamato molesto  
  
Taichi se levanto de repente "Bueno, yo me voy a mi departamento" miro a Yamato y Daisuke, quienes se estaban escapando por la ventana "¡Y ustedes me van a ayudar a llevar mis cosas!"   
  
Daisuke se sintio derrotado "Como quieras"   
  
Sin embargo Yamato no se dejaba vencer tan facil "De cualquier manera, ¿Por que no contratas servicios profecionales de mudanza?"   
  
"Bah, no tengo por que pagar extra, ¿Sabes cuanto cobran?" pregunto indignado   
  
Daisuke asintio "No hay por que pagar si podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos..."   
  
Taichi asintio decidido "¡Bueno, vamos!"   
  
Daisuke y Yamato otra vez se estaban escapando por la ventana   
  
"¡Estupidos estamos en el cuarto piso!"   
  
Yamato miro al suelo un momento, luego se lanzo dentro del departamento "¡Vi toda mi vida pasar frente a mi!"   
  
Sora lo penso un momento "Mmm, ¿Como hacen para compran cosas si sus padres no les dan?"   
  
Hikari sonrio "Pues tenemos trabajos"   
  
"¿No tienes trabajo?" pregunto confundido Daisuke   
  
"No"   
  
"¡Tienes que conseguir uno!" grito Mimi indignada, todos la miraron un momento, luego se sento tranquilamente   
  
"Pues... Mimi tiene razon, ¿Sabes?"   
  
Sora lo penso un momento "Entonces voy a buscar trabajo..." todos asintieron, luego Sora se recosto en el sillon "Despues de una siesta"   
  
Taichi se echo la mano a la cara "Ni modo, ¡Vamos ustedes dos!" lo primero que hizo fue mirar la ventana para ver si estaban escapando otra vez, se sorprendio cuando los encontro en la puerta   
  
Daisuke parecia enfadado "¡Nos apuras pero te quedas mirando la ventana!"   
  
"¡Cierto!" grito Yamato "¿Acaso estas viendo una chica?"   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "Vamos" dijo mientras abria la puerta y se marchaba del apartamento con Daisuke y Yamato   
  
Hikari suspiro "Supongo que puedes dormir en mi cama Sora, yo voy a dormir en el sillon"   
  
Sora simplemente ronco   
  
Mimi rio "¡Pues Sora parece que no quiere incomodarte!"  
  
Hikari suspiro "Mas bien es que se hecho a dormir antes que le ofreciera mi cama..." luego se paro y se dirijo hacia su habitacion "¿No te molesta si se queda unos dias?"   
  
Mimi parpadeo "¿Unos dias? Yo pense que se quedaba a vivir"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Que te hizo pensar eso?"   
  
Mimi lo penso un momento "¡Pues!" comenzo a modo de canto "¡La forma en que Sora, Sora, Sora, lo dijo!" canto rapidamente gritando "¡Parecia como si se quedara a dormir al comienzo, mas, luego parecio que se quedaba a vivir! ¡Escucha mis palabras! ¡Se queda a vivir! ¡Lalalalala!"   
  
Hikari suspiro "Necesitas ver un psicologo"   
  
Mimi asintio con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro "¡Ya lo estoy haciendo! ¡Dos sitas semanales!"   
  
Hikari suspiro "No se por que creo que necestias mas... bueno, hasta mañana" dijo mientras bostezaba y estiraba   
  
Mimi asintio y se fue a su propia habitacion   
  
---------------  
  
Mas tarde en el departamento de Taichi, este junto a Yamato y Daisuke estan acomodando los muebles y tratando de armar los desmontables   
  
Taichi estaba leyendo las explicaciones "Mmm" finalmente se harto y rompio el papel tirandolo a la basura "¡Se supone que hay que unir la parte en forma de L junto al tornillo 3 y adherirlo a la seccion principal numero 2! ¡Pero la mitad de las partes tienen forma de L, los tornillos no tienen numero, no hay seccion principal numero 2 y encima no puedo sentir mis piernas!" se hecho a llorar "¡Mi vida es un asco!"   
  
Daisuke y Yamato terminaron de armar la mesa "Mmm, vaya, ¡Es una hermosa mesa!" dijo orgulloso de su trabajo Daisuke  
  
Taichi levanto la vista y asintio "Solo que no es una mesa"   
  
Yamato parpadeo "¿Que es entonces?"   
  
"Una estanteria..."   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Como fue que armamos tan mal una estanteria para que paresca una mesa?"   
  
"¡Es una mesa!"   
  
"Estanteria"   
  
"Mesa"   
  
"Pues al desarmarla era una estanteria"   
  
"¡Pero al almarla se hizo mesa!"   
  
Taichi suspiro "De cualquier manera Toriko se llevo la mesa, ahora ya tengo algo en que comer por lo menos..."   
  
Daisuke asintio felizmente "Bueno, sigamos con el proximo mueble..."   
  
Taichi levanto otro librillo de explicaciones "'Reglas para jugar a Casanova', ¿Que es esto?"   
  
Yamato parpadeo "¡Ah! ¡Es mio!" dijo arrebatandole el librillo   
  
Daisuke trato de sacarselo a Yamato "¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver!"   
  
Taichi suspiro "Bueno..." levanto otro papel "Mmm, vamos a armar las sillas"   
  
"¿Todo aqui es desmontable?" pregunto molesto Yamato   
  
Taichi solo pudo pensarlo un momento "¡Wahhh! ¡Los dioses me odian!"  
  
Luego de un tiempo de armar algunos muebles Daisuke parpadeo "Todos estos son los muebles baratos..."   
  
Yamato asintio y miro a la cara a Taichi "Dime, ella tiene los muebles caros, la television, la computadora, el departamento grande... ¿Que tienes tu?"   
  
Taichi lo penso un momento y luego se largo a llorar abrazando al par "¡A ustedes amigazos!"   
  
Yamato parpadeo "¡Amigo estas muerto!"   
  
"¡Por dios! ¿Como dejaste que te hicieran eso?" pregunto molesto Daisuke   
  
Taichi solo pudo lamentarse recordando lo feliz que era cuando estaba casado   
  
---------------  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno, este segundo capitulo supongo que salio mejor que el primero ^_-, pero, les recuerdo algo que olvide hacer antes, aqui los digimon nunca existieron, y nunca lo haran. Los personajes crecieron de manera diferente por que no se conocieron ni tubieron ninguna relacion con el mundo digital. Taichi es asi por que recientemente fue victima de un divorcio, pero ya se hara diferente.   
  
Aqui estan los personajes y el equivalente en Friends:   
  
Taichi: Ross  
Hikari: Monica   
Daisuke: Chandler   
Yamato: Joey   
Mimi: Phoebe  
Sora: Rachel  
  
Ahh, hay escenas detras de las notas de autor por que asi seria teniendo en cuenta a Friends, despues de los creditos hay una escena final, pues aqui es igual.   
  
---------------  
  
Taichi pego un grito "¡Tengo veintiseis años y ya estoy divorciado! ¡Mi vida es un asco!"   
  
"¡Ah! ¡Ya callate!" grito Yamato molesto   
  
"¡Debes de parar de actuar asi! ¡Te estas autodestruyendo!" grito Daisuke mientras golpeaba el mueble en el que estaba trabajando con un martillo, este se desplomo y varias partes se rompieron   
  
Taichi suspiro "Encima tengo los peores muebles del mundo"   
  
"Vamos, tampoco es para tanto..."   
  
"¡Han estado diciendo eso desde que les dije del divorcio!"   
  
"Mira, TAichi, tienes que entender" comento Daisuke mientras se acercaba a Taichi "Entre nosotros, ni yo ni Yamato tubimos una relacion mas larga que una o dos semanas, TU sin embargo tubiste el amor de una mujer por cuatro largos años, cuatro años y al final ella te rompio el corazon y luego lo escupio, ¡Es por eso que ni Yamato ni yo tenemos relaciones tan largas" penso por un momento "Mmm, no debi decir eso, bueno, olvidaloo"   
  
Taichi suspiro "No te preocupes, te entiendo" luego levanto la vista "¿Sabe cual es la parte mas aterradora?" pregunto, sus amigos negaron con la cabeza   
  
"¿Que?"   
  
"¿Que pasaria si solo hay una mujer para cada uno? ¡Osea solo recibes una mujer y listo!" bajo la vista "Desafortunadamente en mi caso solo hay una mujer... para ella"   
  
Yamato solto un bufido "¿Que estupideces son esas?" pregunto "¡Decir que solo hay una mujer para cada uno es como decir que solo puedes comer un sabor de helado!"   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
"¡Me refiero a esto! ¿Solo te gusta la vainilla?"   
  
Taichi nego con la cabeza "¿A que viene todo esto?"   
  
"¡No! Tambien te gusta el chocolate y muchos otros sabores extraños, ¡Con las mujeres es lo mismo! Hay algunas de una forma y otras de otra, el 60% de las mujeres del mundo son perfectas para la mayoria de los hombres, ¡Es un hecho cientifico!"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Y si no estoy en 'la mayoria de los hombres'?"   
  
"Pues, lo que esta fuera de 'la mayoria de los hombres' son homosexuales" comento Daisuke mirando hacia arriba pensativamente, luego miro a Taichi y dio un paso atras atemorizado   
  
"¡No soy Gay!" grito molesto Taichi "¿Como puedes pensar eso?"   
  
"Bueno... ¿Que tal si no fue ella la que descubrio que era lesbiana?"   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
Yamato entendio a donde iba Daisuke "¡Si! ¿Y si fuiste tu el que descubrio que era gay?"   
  
"¡No soy Gay!" grito Taichi, preguntandose como era que tenia amigos asi...   
  
Los otros dos se miraron y rieron a carcajadas 


	3. El de las tarjetas de Sora

Sora suspiro mientras jugaba con el cable del telefono "Perdoname Toma... estoy taaaaan apenada... se que piensas que es por que eres feo" pausa "¡Pues yo pienso que lo eres!" grito molesta "De cualquier manera no es por eso, simplemente me di cuenta que..." paro de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que se corto la linea   
  
"¿Uh? ¿Que paso?" parpadeo confundida Sora "Mmm, tal vez fue error de la operadora" se encojio los hombros "Bueno, pero ya hable con el cara de papa frita" penso un momento y miro el telefono "¿Como es que siguen teniendo estos telefonos no-inalambricos?"   
  
Sora miro alrededor y noto que no habia nadie "Mmm, ¿Que es lo que hacen estos todo el dia?" se pregunto   
  
Mientras tanto todos los demas estaban en sus respectivos trabajos   
  
"¡Ya se!" afirmo Sora mientras chasqueaba los dedos "Todos aqui son malos y me quieren dejar sola por algun motivo extraño teniendo en cuenta mi adorable personalidad..." lo penso un momento "Bahh, deben estar en esos..." lo piensa un largo rato "En esas cosas, los, uummm, ¡Trabajos!" afirmo felizmente   
  
"Mmm, sin trabajo sin dinero... ¿Que se puede hacer?" lo penso un largo rato y bajo la vista encontrando un papel   
  
Por algun motivo extraño de la vida Sora lo comenzo a leer en voz alta "Querida Sora, te recuerdo que debes buscar un trabajo, ya se que te sera dificil pero tu eres inteligente, puedes conseguir algo, ¡Y que no se te olvide que ya no tienes todos los gustos!"   
  
Sora parpadeo mientras tiraba el papel a la basura "Curioso, ¿Tal vez escribio eso para mi?" luego suspiro "Supongo que tengo que irme a buscar trabajo, se levanta y sale del departamento cerrandolo con llave   
  
Mimi bostezo entrando a la habitacion principal "Mmm, ¿Ya hiciste el desayuno Sora?" miro alrededor "¿Sora?"   
  
Mimi suspiro yendo hacia la puerta, la trato de abrir pero estaba cerrada, sonrio y se sento en una silla a esperar   
  
"¡Estoy sola! ¡Sooooola! ¡Me dejaron aqui, como una pequeña gatita abandonada! ¡Pooooobre de mi! ¡Estoy sola! ¡Sola! ¡Soooooola! ¡Lalalala!" siguio cantando por un buen rato...  
  
---------------  
  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way [Cuatro aplausos]  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but   
  
I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)   
  
---------------  
  
Yamato, Daisuke y Taichi estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa... 'estanteria' charlando sobre el futuro amoroso de Taichi   
  
"Pues, ¡Como te digo! ¡Las mujeres son como los helados! ¡Si no levantas una cuchara para tomar rapido el helado alguien viene y te lo quita!"  
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "¿Levantar una cuchara?"   
  
Daisuke asintio "Hombre, estas muy atrasado..."   
  
"¿¡Ahora me dicen estupido!?"   
  
Daisuke se defendio tapandose la cabeza por las dudas Taichi se pusiera violento   
  
Yamato suspiro "No, simplemente tienes que ser rapido, no puedes esperar a que las mujeres te llamen" lo penso un momento "No eres exactamente una estrella de rock, como yo"   
  
Daisuke se hecho a reir tanto que cayo al suelo   
  
"¿Que es tan gracioso?" pregunto algo molesto Yamato   
  
Taichi sonrio "Dificilmente eres lo que llaman 'Una estrella de rock' Yamato"   
  
"Pues almenos tengo algunos seguidores" comento el rubio mientras se puso a tomar jugo de naranja   
  
"¡Oye es mi jugo!" grito molesto Taichi  
  
"Pues llegaste tarde, ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¡Tienes que levantar una cuchara mas rapido!"   
  
"Mmm, te refieres a encarar a una chica, ¿No?" pregunto incredulamente Taichi   
  
Yamato bajo la vista "¡Si!"   
  
Daisuke golpeo la espalda de Taichi "Estas fuera de forma en este tipo de cosas, pero ya volveras a ser un casanova, ¿Verdad Yamato?"   
  
Yamato se atraganto con el jugo "Gurp, mmm, ¿Taichi? ¿Casanova? ¡HAHAHAHAHA!" se hecho a reir y cayo al suelo con silla y todo igual que Daisuke momentos atras   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "No es lo que se llama gracioso Yamato"   
  
"Jaja, cierto... pero es... ¡Hahahaha!"   
  
Daisuke suspiro "Bueno, no casanova, pero almenos una por vez..."   
  
Yamato paro de reir para mirar a los ojos a Daisuke "Querras decir una por mes" luego solto una risa algo asquerosa   
  
Taichi estaba muy molesto "¡Argh! ¡Ya me cansaste!"   
  
"Jeje, bueno, perdon" comento Yamato aunque no dejaba de sonreir estupidamente "Como decia, tienes que levantar una cuchara"   
  
"Levantar una cuchara, ¿Sabes hace cuanto no encaro a un mujer?" pregunto Taichi mirando de reojo a Yamato   
  
"Pues..." Yamato lo penso un momento "Teniendo en cuenta que tienes 26, estubiste casado durante 4 años, diria que desde que tienes 22, osea, hace cuatro años"   
  
Taichi asintio "No tenias que pensar tanto para decir eso" luego suspiro "¡Pero es facil decir cuatro años! ¿Pero que tan facil puedes vivirlos?"   
  
"Mmm" Daisuke lo penso un momento "¿Cuatro años sin variedad en las mujeres?" su rostro marcaba repugnancia "¡Nunca!"   
  
Yamato miro su reloj "Bueno gente, ya es hora de irme, tengo que ver a Jun, mmm, Makoto, Jun, ¿Jun o Makoto?" pregunto Yamato a Daisuke   
  
Daisuke parpadeo y se puso a pensar "Pues, el sabado fue Makoto"   
  
Yamato asintio lentamente "Mmm, ¿Pero cual es cual?"   
  
"Jun es la que grita, Makoto es la que tiene gatos por todos lados"   
  
"¿Gatos?" pregunto Taichi arqueando una ceja   
  
"Aja, su departamento parece una jungla de gatos"   
  
Yamato asintio lentamente "Entonces voy a dejar de ver a las dos"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Asi de facil?" pregunto Taichi, ¿El apenas y podia aguantar estar sin su esposa y Yamato hacia esto?  
  
Yamato lo penso un momento "Pues... no quiero relaciones serias, de cualquier manera me voy" se levanto "Es enero, tiempo de limpiar la habitacion" se retiro   
  
Taichi miro a Daisuke un momento "¿Limpian una vez al año?"   
  
"Erm, no exactamente"   
  
"¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"El limpia en una etapa del año y yo en la otra, pero esta es mi etapa" se acerco al oido de Taichi "El no lo sabe, jeje"   
  
Taichi suspiro "Rodeado de idiotas..."  
  
---------------  
  
Mas tarde, en el departamento de Hikari y Mimi, erm Y de Sora...  
  
Todos estaban sentados tomando cafe y comiendo, solo Daisuke no comia, el se limitaba a ver la television  
  
Hikari tomo cafe "Mmm, ¿Asi que estas aqui desde la mañana?" pregunto   
  
Mimi asintio "Me cerraron la puerta con llave"   
  
"¿Y tus llaves?" pregunto Hikari arqueando una ceja   
  
Mimi miro al suelo apenada  
  
Taichi asintio desde su asiento "¿Paso algo con las llaves?  
  
"Pues..." comenzo a decir Mimi   
  
Pero de repente la puerta se abrio, todos miraron hacia la entrada confundidos, Sora era la resposable de abrir la puerta   
  
"¿Donde estubiste?" pregunto Hikari cambiando de tema   
  
Sora sonrio "Buscando trabajo" puso un par de bolsas de varias tiendas costosas de la ciudad en el suelo con cierta delicadeza   
  
Yamato parpadeo "¿Conseguiste?"   
  
"No, ¡Soy una completa inutil para casi todo!" rio al decir esto "¿Pero quien necesita trabajo?"   
  
"Mmm, la gente que necesita comer y beber" afirmo Taichi pensativamente mientras comia una galleta   
  
Mimi sonrio "¡Comer! ¡Beber! ¡Lo necesitan todos! ¡Pero estan tambien los desgraciados pobres que creen que no lo necesitan! ¡Comer! ¡Beber! ¡Es algo indispensable! ¡Lalala!"   
  
Hikari miro de reojo a su amiga "Tus cansiones son cada vez mas extrañas"   
  
"¡Gracias!" comento felizmente la muchacha mientras se acomodaba el pelo   
  
Sora sonrio y se sento con los demas "¡Tengo botas nuevas! ¡Esto significa 'no necesito trabajo, no necesito dinero, y ciertamente no necesito a papa'" parpadeo repetidas veces notando que los demas estaban comenzando a comer galletas y demas "¿Hay cafe?"   
  
Hikari parpadeo "Lo siento, no queda mas, estaba por hacer mas para Taichi y Yamato..."   
  
Sora rio "¡No hay problema! ¡Yo lo hago!" se levanto y comenzo a hacer cafe rapidamente, no importandole mucho los basicos ingredientes   
  
En menos de un minuto les dio a Taichi y Yamato una taza con 'cafe' "¡Beban! ¡Es la primera vez que hago cafe!" sus ojos se volvieron como estrellas "¡Si puedo hacer cafe no hay nada que no pueda hacer!"   
  
Yamato parpadeo "Si puedo invadir China no hay nada que no pueda hacer..."   
  
Daisuke se levanto del sillon y miro a Sora "Pero aunque no conseguiste trabajo fuiste de compras... ¿Pago tu papa?"   
  
"¡No!" afirmo felizmente la pelirroja "¿Quien necesita de trabajo cuando tiene tarjetas de credito?" comento mostrando una gran cantidad de tarjetas, casi todas doradas o plateadas   
  
Todos se fueron de bruces al suelo   
  
Hikari fue la primera en levantarse "Sora..."   
  
"¿Si?" pregunto la muchacha mientras sacaba de una de las bolsas unas elegantes botas   
  
"¿Pagaste con tarjetas de credito realmente?" pregunto confundida la muchacha   
  
Sora asintio, no viendo el problema "¿Algo malo?"   
  
"Dime, ¿Quien paga la tarjeta de credito?"   
  
Sora lo penso un momento "Pues..." penso por un largo rato "Mmm, ¡Papa!" luego entendio lo que habia hecho "O no, ¡Son diabolicas!" grito lanzando las tarjetas sobre la mesa   
  
Yamato se incorporo "Supongo que vas a tener que romperlas" mientras decia eso el y Taichi echaban el cafe a una pobre e inocente planta  
  
"¿Que? Pero..."   
  
Mimi asintio "Yamato tiene razon" dijo firmemente   
  
Sora se encojio "Pero... ¿Y si las necesito?"   
  
"¡Consigue trabajo! ¡Yo te ayudo a buscar mañana a primera hora!" grito indignada Hikari   
  
Sora lo penso un momento   
  
"¡Vamos!" comenzo a decir Taichi "¡Si pudiste hacer cafe puedes hacer cualquier cosa!" tranquilamente tapo la planta en la que el y Yamato habian hechado el cafe, ahora la planta estaba muerta...   
  
Sora asintio "¡Soy invencible!"   
  
Una gota de sudor cruzo la nuca de Daisuke "Tampoco es para tanto..."   
  
Sora levanto unas tijeras "Tengo que poder..." levanto una tarjeta   
  
"¡Vamos Sora!"   
  
Todos se miraron y sonrieron mientras gritaban al unisono "¡Corta! ¡Corta! ¡Corta! ¡Corta!"   
  
Sora suspiro y corto la primera tarjeta "¡Ehhhhh! ¡Bravo!" escucho gritar a los demas   
  
"Mmm, ¿Podriamos dejarlo ahi?" pregunto mientras lagrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos   
  
Hikari nego con la cabeza "¿Quieres ser libre de tu papa? ¡Entonces comienza por esto!" sonrio picaramente "Ademas esa es una tarjeta de la biblioteca"  
  
Sora suspiro... "¡Corta! ¡Corta! ¡Corta! ¡Corta! ¡Corta!" fue lo unico que escucho,cerro los ojos, y trato de hacerlo...  
  
"¡Argh! ¡No puedo! ¡No estoy lista!"   
  
Mimi asintio "Yo te entiendo, cuando llegue a Tokyo tenia catorce años, mi madre habia cometido suicidio, mi padre adoptivo estaba en la carcel otra vez, vivi por un tiempo con un hombre viejo, quien a la semana fue asesinado, luego vivi con una monja, que se suicidio" le sonrio amablemente a Sora "Entiendo como te sientes"   
  
Todos se quedaron callados por un largo rato   
  
Daisuke miro hacia otro lado aburrido "La expresion que buscas es 'de cualquier forma', ¿No?"   
  
Sora se sintio culpable por algun motivo, cerro los ojos y esta vez si lo hizo, al abrirlos no podia creerlo, sus tarjetas de credito estaban destruidas... "..."   
  
Mimi abrazo a Sora "¡Sabia que podias!"  
  
Taichi hizo una media sonrisa "Bienvenida al mundo real, ¡Apesta! ¿Verdad?"  
  
Sora miro los restos de las tarjetas "Soy una estupida..."  
  
---------------  
  
Notas del autor: ¿Que quieren que les diga? ¡El fic me gusto! Los primeros capitulos el mismo dia... eso es un record ^_-. Bueno... mmm ¿Adonde iva? ¡Ah! Cierto, esto al final de cuentas va a tener mas periodicidad que 'Las voces dentro de mi cabeza...' y 'MSTeando'. Dudo que pare de hacerlo por un buen tiempo... (Teniendo en cuenta que hay toneladas de material para usar...)  
  
---------------  
  
En el cafe donde generalmente se juntan todos exepto Sora se encontraban charlando de temas de menor importancia, en eso llega Sora con una bandeja llena de tazas  
  
"¿Alguien quiere cafe?" pregunto felizmente   
  
"¿Lo hiciste tu o alguien mas?" pregunto Taichi   
  
Sora se encojio los hombros "El encargado me dijo que no queria que hiciera... ¿Quieren de todos modos?"   
  
"¡Si!" gritaron todos al unisono arrebatandole tazas rapidamente   
  
Daisuke sonrio "¡Chicos! ¡Tengo un sueño para contar!"   
  
"¿Un sueño?"   
  
Daisuke asintio "Estoy en la cafeteria de mi antiguo colegio..."  
  
Sora suspiro, dejo la bandeja en la mesa y se sento comodamente para escuchar la historia   
  
En eso uno de los clientes ve a Sora "¡Camarera! ¡Mas cafe!" grito   
  
Sora lo penso por un momento, ve pasar a un tipo que acababa de pagar la cuenta y ya se iba, se levanta y le toca el hombro "Perdon, ¿Puede darle esto a ese tipo?" pregunto mientras le daba la bandeja   
  
El hombre confundido hizo lo que le pidio sin pedir nada a cambio   
  
Sora se sento "Esto del trabajo se hace divertido, ¿Sabian?" luego penso un momento "¿Cafeteria del antiguo colegio dijiste Daisuke-kun?"   
  
Daisuke asintio "Como decia, estoy en en medio de la cafeteria, noto algo extraño, me siento frio, ¡Estaba totalmente desnudo!"   
  
Todos al mismo tiempo rieron "Tube ese sueño" se esucho con un sonido estereo bastante impactante   
  
"¿Si? Bueno, pero lo extraño es cuando miro hacia abajo, ¡Habia un telefono!"   
  
Yamato arqueo una ceja "¿En lugar de...?"   
  
Daisuke asintio "Es muy extraño, y de repente comenzo a sonar, ¡Todos me comenzaron a mirar!"  
  
Hikari parpadeo "¿Y no lo hacian antes?"   
  
"Bueno, atiendo el telefono y lo mas bizarro de todo ocurre"   
  
"¿Que paso?" preguntaron todos en sonido 3d nuevamente   
  
"Era mama, eso es muy extraño, por que ella nunca me llama..." 


	4. El de Takama, el tipo del Sake

Hikari parecia estar molesta "¡No hay nada que contar!"   
  
Mimi le sonrio de forma picara "Vaaaaamos, ¡Sabemos que tienes novio!"   
  
Sora asintio "No es de buenas amigas ocultarle cosas a los demas"   
  
"¡Es solo alguien con quien trabajo! ¡Ni siquiera es una cita!"   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño "¿Segura?"   
  
"¡Segura!"   
  
Yamato asintio seriamente, luego rio "¡Haha! ¡Si como no!"   
  
"¡Vamos! ¡Estas saliendo con un tipo!" grito Daisuke, luego lo penso por un momento "¡Debe haber algo malo con el!"   
  
Mimi le dio un golpe en la cabeza "Bueno Daisuke, se bueno, emociones positivas" Daisuke la miro confundido   
  
"Aspirar" dijo Mimi mientras aspiraba aire de manera exagerada, "Y suspirar..." dijo mientras lanzaba el aire fuera de su boca   
  
Daisuke asintio haciendo lo que le pido, no sabiendo por que   
  
Mimi sonrio y se dirigio a Hikari "¡Bien! ¡Dimelo todo!"   
  
"¿Todo?"   
  
"¡Debe de tener mal peinado! ¡Si! ¡Y ademas habla de mas!"   
  
Hikari lo penso un momento "Si quisiera un hombre asi elegiria a Daisuke..."   
  
Yamato miro a Daisuke un momento "¡Hahahaha!"   
  
Daisuke se tapo el pelo para que nadie pudiera verlo "¡Dejen mi peinado en paz!"   
  
Taichi estaba por decir algo pero miro hacia arriba "Mmm, mejor no digo nada" comento al notar su propio peinado   
  
Sora se quedo callada un momento y luego abrio la boca "¿Come plasticola?"   
  
Todos la miraron silenciosamente, al unisono arqueando la ceja   
  
Sora sonrio y se encojio los hombros "¡No quiero que pase por lo que pase con Mitsui!"   
  
"¿Mitsui? ¿Cuando fue eso?"   
  
Sora se sonrojo un poco "Cuando tenia..." lo penso un momento   
  
Taichi se hecho las manos a la nuca "¿cinco?"   
  
"¡Cierto!" exclamo Sora, luego miro a Taichi "¿Como lo recuerdas? ¡Eramos casi bebes en esa epoca!"   
  
Taichi sonrio "Es que tengo buena memoria"   
  
Yamato tocio un poco "De cualquier manera estamos hablando de Hikari, no de Sora"   
  
Sora asintio un poco   
  
Hikari ya tenia la vena en la frente "¡Relajence todos!"   
  
Mimi asintio y comenzo "Aspira..."   
  
Hikari suspiro "Solo por que salgamos a cenar no significa que vayamos a una cita, ¿Entienden?"   
  
Daisuke lo penso un momento "¿Entonces que es?"   
  
Hikari volvio a suspirar "Solo es una cena, sin sexo"   
  
Yamato miro hacia arriba como pensando   
  
Hikari molesta solo pudo decir "¿Que sucede ahora?"   
  
"Eso suena a una cita para mi..."   
  
Hikari solto un grito de guerra  
  
---------------  
  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way [Cuatro aplausos]  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but   
  
I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)   
  
---------------  
  
Todos estaban en el departamento de Hikari, Mimi y Sora (Quien se colo pero en realidad no paga la renta, al menos por ahora, si usted me entiende...), de repente un horripilante timbre suena   
  
Daisuke suspira y atiende "Por favor, no preciones ese boton, odiamos el sonido"   
  
"¿Uh?" vino desde el otro lado de la linea   
  
Daisuke rio un poco "Perdon, ¿De parte de quien?"   
  
"Ehh, soy Takama..."   
  
Daisuke sonrio "Es Takama" comento diciendole a Hikari  
  
Hikari se levanto de repente "¡Por Dios! ¿Ya son las 6:40?" pregunto, aunque ya no era muy importante que digamos  
  
"¿Quien es Takama?" pregunto Yamato confundido  
  
"¿Takama? ¿El tipo del sake?" pregunto Taichi arqueando una ceja   
  
Hikari sonrio nerviosamente "Tal vez..."   
  
Yamato rio un poco "¿Tu 'cita que no es cita' de hoy es con Takama, el tipo del sake?"  
  
Taichi se le acerco a Hikari "¿Finalmente te invito a salir?"   
  
"¡Si!" grito Hikari indignada, por algun motivo ultimamente se enojaba mas de lo usual...  
  
Daisuke sonrio de manera estupida "¡Oh! ¡Este es un momento para el diaro personal de Hikari-chan!" comenzo a dar saltitos algo pateticos mientras decia esto   
  
Hikari miro a Taichi "¿No te molesta si voy?"   
  
Taichi rio "¿Por que me iba a molestar? ¡Ademas es el tipo del Sake!"   
  
Mimi entro en escena "¿Que quiere decir eso? ¿Vende Sake, lo toma, lo regala..." puso una cara seria "...¿O es algo macabro?"   
  
Daisuke se encojio los hombros "¿Y yo que se?"   
  
De repente alguien toco la puerta   
  
Hikari pega un salto "¡Debe ser Takama!" corre hacia la puerta y le abre al hombre frente a ella   
  
Takama sonrie "Hola"   
  
"Hola Takama, pasa, estos son..." comenta mientras señala hacia todos, quienes estan en fila al lado de la puerta, frunce el ceño "...estos son todos, todos, conoscan a Takama"   
  
"¡Hola! ¡Takama! ¡El tipo del Sake!" dijeron todos menos Daisuke, quien parecia estar pensando algo  
  
Daisuke derrepente recordo "Tu nombre es Takama, ¿No?"   
  
Hikari se sonrojo "Bueno, Takama, ummm, ¡Toma asiento! ¡Yo voy a...! Ah... mmm, ehhh"   
  
"¿Maquillarte?" pregunto Yamato sonriendo   
  
"¡Cambiarme! ¡No uso maquillaje!" grito Hikari molesta mientras corria hacia su abitacion   
  
Yamato sonrie libidinosamente "¡Oye Takama!"   
  
"¿Si?" pregunta el tipo del Sake   
  
"Aqui te doy una pequeña ayuda, a ella le gusta cuando le acaricias el cuello en el mismo punto una y otra vez hasta que se le pone rojo"   
  
"¡Callate Yamato!" grito Hikari desde su abitacion   
  
Yamato rio para si mismo mientras se sentaba en un sillon   
  
Taichi suspiro y miro a Sora "Mmm, Sora, ehhh, ¿Que vas a hacer esta noche?"   
  
Sora miro hacia arriba pensando un momento "No tengo idea, ¿Ver algun anime mientras como sushi?"   
  
Daisuke parpadeo "¿Acaso tu sueldo te permite comprar sushi?"   
  
Sora lo penso un momento "Ouch"   
  
Taichi suspiro "De cualquier manera yo voy a estar poniendo mis nuevos electrodomesticos"   
  
Yamato parpadeo "¿Que?"   
  
"Pues, Toriko se llevo la computadora, el televisor, el microhondas... a no, esa fue Hikari, de cualquier manera no tengo nada, ayer tube que comer cereales"   
  
Daisuke se puso a reir   
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño "Tu y Yamato me van a ayudar"   
  
"¿Tenemos?"   
  
"¡Si!"   
  
Yamato miro a Mimi "¿Quieres venir con nosotros?"   
  
Mimi lo penso un momento "¡Quisiera poder ir! Pero en realidad no quiero"   
  
Sora parpadeo "¿De cualquier manera de donde sacas el dinero?"   
  
Taichi encojio los hombros "Son los ahorros de mi vida, pero, necesito gastarlos... nadie me quiso prestar"  
  
Takama arqueo una ceja "¿Estos son los amigos de Hikari?" penso  
  
---------------  
  
Mimi suspiro mientras miraba alrededor, estaba en la estacion de trenes y habia olvidado el dinero en casa... lo penso un momento y se encojio los hombros "¿Por que no?"   
  
Se sento en el piso y abrio la boca "¡El amor es dulce! ¡Dulce como un baño en verano! ¡El amor es una obra de arte! Pero, ¡Oh! ¡Pero tu amor... tu amor es como...! ¡Como un gigantesco cuervo arrancandome el corazon! ¡Arrancandomelo como en 'La profesia'!" un tipo al cual le dio lastima Mimi suspiro y le dio un billete "¡Gracias!" agradecio la muchacha   
  
El hombre sonrio y se alejo   
  
"¡Lalalala!"   
  
El hombre comenzo a caminar mas rapido...  
  
---------------  
  
Taichi fruncio el ceño mirando alrededor, estaba en su trabajo...   
  
Era maestro de educacion fisica, una verdadera molestia en realidad, en especial teniendo en cuenta su forma de ser   
  
"¡Vamos! ¡Corran!"   
  
Uno de los muchachos cayo al piso derrotado "No, uh, uh, puedo mas"   
  
"¿¡Acaso eres una niña!?" grito enfadado el tipo del cabello alborotado "¡Corre! ¡Yo hacia esto cuando tenias cuatro años!"   
  
Uno de los alumnos parpadeo "¿No deberia ser 'cuando tenia...'?"   
  
Otro se encojio los hombros "Estamos hablando de Yagami-sensei no baka"   
  
Taichi sonrio maniaticamente "¡Ustedes! ¡Corran docientas vueltas alrededor del pavellon!"   
  
EL par comenzo a llorar pero hicieron lo que el les ordeno   
  
Taichi sonrio, el tenia el control de algo en su vida   
  
"¿Asi que asi tratas a tus alumnos?" pregunto una voz familiar para el   
  
"¿Eh?" Taichi se dio vuelta, frente a el estaba la mujer que le rompio el corazon   
  
"Tenemos que hablar" dijo Toriko seriamente   
  
"¿Hablar? ¡No tenemos nada que discutir!" luego en voz baja dijo "Claro... si ya no eres..."   
  
"¿Lesbiana?" pregunto la ex-esposa de Taichi "Lo sigo siendo, y ya descubri que lo soy, nunca mas caere en el mundo horripilante de los hombres..."   
  
"Esta bien, ¿Viniste a criticarme o a decir algo importante?"   
  
Toriko sonrio "En realidad es algo que nos concierne a los dos..."   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Que?"   
  
"Estoy embarazada" dijo secamente la mujer mientras caminaba hacia otra parte   
  
Taichi se quedo un momento pensando "¿Eh?" luego cayo al suelo inconciente...  
  
---------------  
  
Takama se atraganto con la comida "Hum, en realidad... desde que nos divorciamos..." comenzo a decir, pero luego tocio y se callo  
  
Hikari arqueo una ceja "¿Sucede algo?"  
  
"No, no, es algo que supongo deberia decir mas adelante"   
  
"¿Mas adelante?"   
  
Takama asintio "Si seguimos saliendo, ¿No?"   
  
"Supongo que vamos a seguir saliendo" sonrio Hikari   
  
"Bueno" suspiro Takama "Desde... desde que nos separamos, no estoy activo..." se acerco a la oreja de Hikari "sexualmente..."   
  
Hikari se quedo petrificada, luego de un momento escupio el sake que estaba bebiendo y enreacciono "Perdon..."   
  
Takama sonrio "No es tu culpa"   
  
"Ehh, ¿Cuanto tiempo?"   
  
Takama suspiro "Dos años"   
  
"¡Vaya! ¡No puedo creerlo!"   
  
Takama rio "Pero no importa, ya me desquite con ella"   
  
"¿Que?"   
  
"Le rompi el reloj"   
  
"Oh, lo maximo que le hice a algun ex-novio es decirle sus puntos malos a sus nuevas novias..."   
  
Takama rio nerviosamente   
  
"De cualquier manera, ¿Te interesa seguir saliendo con migo?" era obvio que la pregunta era otra...  
  
Hikari penso por un momento "Supongo... que si"   
  
---------------  
  
Al otro dia, en el departamento de Hikari...  
  
Taichi suspiro, desayunaba aqui desde que se divorcio, sin embargo ahora no hablaba   
  
Yamato lo golpeo en la espalda "¡Vamos! ¿Que sucede?" pregunto molesto   
  
Taichi levanto la vista para ver a su amigo "Erm... nada"   
  
Daisuke rio "Le debe haber pasado algo irrisorio, dejalo, ya contara"   
  
Yamato asintio lentamente mientras miraba los desayunos que Sora habia preparado "Espero que tengan buen sabor..." afirmo mientras probaba un poco del Okonomiyaki  
  
Sora sonrio "¿Esta rico?"   
  
Yamato levanto la vista "¿Como es que haciendo semejante cafe haces estos Okonomiyaki tan ricos?"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Que quisiste decir?" pregunto Sora comenzando a enojarse  
  
Taichi reacciono y le tapo la boca a Yamato "Mmm, errmm, ehh"   
  
Daisuke arqueo una ceja pero hizo el trabajo de Taichi "Lo que Yamato y Taichi quieren decir que normalmente si haces un cafe rico, las comidas no son tan ricas, es como una especie de equilibro, ¿Verdad chicos?" ambos asintieron, Taichi solto a Yamato y regreso a su estado de monotomia  
  
Mimi probo el Okonomiyaki "No se, tiene un gusto extraño"   
  
Sora parpadeo confundida, luego noto algo "¡ARGHHHHH!" grito   
  
"¿Que sucede?" preguntaron todos menos Taichi   
  
Sora mostro su dedo "No esta el bonito anillo que me dio...mmm Tora, Tori, ¿Como se llamaba?"   
  
Yamato arqueo una ceja "¿Tu ex-prometido?"   
  
Sora asintio   
  
Daisuke lo penso un momento "¿Toma?"   
  
"¡Si ese! ¡Tengo que devolverselo!"   
  
"¿Por que?" preguntaron todos al unisono   
  
Yamato comio un poco mas de Okonomiyaki "Puedes venderlo"   
  
"¡No seria lo correcto!"   
  
"¿Desde cuando haces lo correcto?"   
  
Sora se encojio los hombros "Voy a venderlo"   
  
Daisuke rio "Esa es Sora"   
  
Sora parpadeo "¡Pero primero tengo que encontrarlo!" grito mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a revisar el suelo   
  
Yamato suspiro "¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que lo tenias?" pregunto   
  
Mimi dio un bufido "Obvio que antes de que se le perdiera" todos la miraron un momento "¿O no?" termino de decir   
  
Nadie le hizo caso y miraron a Sora   
  
"Pues..." penso por un momento "Cuando estaba haciendo los Okonomiyaki lo tenia puesto..." su rostro se palidecio "¡Debe de estar en algun Okonomiyaki!"   
  
Mimi miro su plato un momento   
  
Taichi suspiro "Hablare"   
  
"¿Eh?" todos lo miraron   
  
"¡Tienes mi anillo! ¡Devuelvelo!" grito Sora extendiendo su mano   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "Me referia a que dire lo que me paso..."   
  
"¿Que paso?" pregunto Yamato olvidando el ultimo tema   
  
"¡Busquen mi anillo!" grito Sora, Daisuke y Yamato no le hicieron caso, mas Mimi si, comenzo a destrozar el Okonomiyaki de su plato  
  
Taichi bajo la vista "Me encontre con Toriko"   
  
Sora penso un momento, luego de acegurarse de que Mimi estaba haciendo su trabajo, claro esta "¿Tu esposa?"  
  
"Ex-esposa" corrijio Taichi "De cualquier manera... vino a darme una noticia"   
  
"Es lesbiana" comento Daisuke "Ya lo habias dicho" dijo algo aburrido   
  
"¡Eso no! ¡Esta enbarazada!"   
  
Todos parpadearon al unisono y se quedaron shockeados por un momento   
  
"¡Lo encontre!" grito Mimi mostrando el anillo   
  
"¡Mi anillo!" grito Sora arrebatandoselo de las manos a Mimi   
  
"¡De nada!" dijo sonriente la muchacha   
  
Daisuke hablo "No puede ser hombre... estas perdido"   
  
"En realidad no... Toriko dijo que ella y Haruko se encargaran del bebe, pero que quiere que tenga un papel... Aunque puedo decirle que no si asi lo deseo"  
  
"Mmm ¿Que mas tienes que hacer?" pregunto Yamato "Para lo unico que te nesesitaba ya esta hecho..." recibio un golpe en el hombro por parte de Taichi "Ouch"  
  
Taichi suspiro "No se, voy a hablar con mis padres"   
  
Daisuke parpadeo "¿Cuando?"   
  
"¡No lo se! ¡Otro dia!" grito Taichi molesto   
  
Yamato ya no prestaba atencion, ahora estaba comiendo el Okonomiyaki no solo suyo, sino tambien el de los demas   
  
Todos lo miraron silenciosamente   
  
"¿Que?" exigo al darse cuenta de que lo miraban "¡Es mio!"   
  
En ese momento salio Hikari de su abitacion algo somnolienta "Mmm, ¿Estan todos?" pregunto "¡Hola!" saludo felizmente   
  
"¡Hola!" respondieron todos como si nada ubiera pasado   
  
De repente detras de Hikari aparecio Takama "Hola..." comento  
  
Taichi parpadeo "Hola Takama" dijo, aunque si no ubiera estado shockeado por lo del bebe seguro saltaba sobre el 'tipo del Sake' y lo comenzaba a golpear como loco   
  
Yamato sonrio "¿Que tal, Takama, 'el tipo del Sake'?"   
  
"¡Takama!" saludo Mimi  
  
Daisuke lo penso un momento "Takama, ¿Verdad?" pregunto no pudiendo recordar el nombre  
  
Sora ni se molesto en saludar, estaba pensando cuanto podria costar el anillo que tenia en su poder... (Ugh, esto ya suena al 'Señor de los anillos' ^_-)  
  
Hikari se sonroja pero camina hasta la puerta para salir del departamento, Takama va con ella...   
  
Al cerrar la puerta todos se miran y asienten, mueven la mesa en la que desayunaban junto a la puerta para oir mejor   
  
"¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!" dijo felizmente el tipo del Sake   
  
Hikari se sonrojo "Ya basta..."   
  
"¡De verdad! Fue como... como... ¡Como mis cumpleaños, mis dos fiestas de egresados, y cuando fui a ver 'Titanic' en el cine!"   
  
"Hablamos despues" sonrio Hikari mientras le daba un rapido beso en la mejilla   
  
"Si, gracias" comento el tipo del Sake mientras se alejaba   
  
Al entrar Hikari les dio una mirada asesina a todos "Dejen de espiar, es mi vida, ¡Y vuelvan a poner la mesa en su lugar!" grito mientras se sentaba en un sillon  
  
"Como diga, su alteza" respondio sarcasticamente Daisuke   
  
"¡Hump!" fue lo unico que dijo la muchacha   
  
---------------  
  
  
Hikari sonrio mientras veia entrar a una compañera de trabajo "¡Aone! ¡Hace mucho que no te veia! ¿Como estaba Hokkaido?"   
  
Aone sonrio "Tubiste relaciones, ¿Verdad?"  
  
Hikari dejo su sonrisa de lado "¿Como lo supiste?"   
  
"Eso no importa, ¿Quien es el afortunado?"   
  
"¿Recuerdas a Takama?"   
  
"¡Oh! ¡Si! Takama, el tipo del sake" afirmo libidinosamente la muchacha   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Conoces asi a Takama?"   
  
"¿Bromeas? ¡Yo fui su primera mujer luego de dos años de divorciado!"   
  
---------------  
  
Notas del autor: Huuu, esto es largo teniendo en cuenta los otros episodios, tube que dejar unas esenas para el proximo ep, voy a centrarme en 'el bebe de Taichi' en el quinto episodio....  
  
---------------  
  
Yamato se estaba riendo sin parar "¡Por su puesto que era una linea!"   
  
"¿Una linea?" pregunto Mimi confundida   
  
"¡Si! ¿Pero por que querria mentirme asi...?" se comenzo a preguntar Hikari mientras miraba al suelo   
  
Daisuke lo penso un momento "Supongo que buscas una respuesta mas elaborada que 'para acostarse contigo', ¿Verdad?"   
  
Hikari le dio una mirada asesina al muchacho   
  
"¡Odio a los hombres! ¡Odio a los hombres!"   
  
"¡NO NO NO!" interrumpio Mimi "No odies, enfocate en otras emociones, es malo para la salud tener un ying alto"   
  
Hikari suspiro "Pense que solo era amable..."   
  
Yamato volvio a reirse maniaticamente "¡Hahaha! ¡No puedo creer que cayeras en esa linea barata! ¡Yo hice muchas mejores!" esto proboco que se ganara miradas de odio por varios en el cafe   
  
Sora se encojio los hombros "Los hombres vienen y se van, ahora, si no usaron proteccion estas en problemas, ¿Sabes lo que podria pasar?"   
  
"¡Si lo se! Pero ese no es el punt..." Hikari se cayo cuando trato de recordar... "Oh oh"   
  
"¿Que paso?"   
  
"¡Nada" sonrio Hikari y se fue corriendo del lugar   
  
Mimi rio "Hikari se enoja como yo decia"   
  
Daisuke asintio "Aun no entiendo, antes no era asi" todos miraron a Sora, era la unica diferencia del 'antes' y el 'despues'   
  
"¿Que?" pregunto la pelirroja incomoda ante la mirada de los demas 


	5. El del sonograma al final

Hikari y Taichi estaban en el departamente de la primera junto a sus padres...  
  
La madre de los hermanos Yagami sonrio "¡Hikari! La hija de Akane Ryujin te llamara algun dia de estos..." levanto una galleta "Mmm, esto sabe a chocolate" afirmo mientras saboreaba la galleta   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "Es de chocolate"   
  
"¡Oh! ¡Que bien!" comento la madre mientras seguia comiendo galletas   
  
Hikari suspiro "Si comes tantas galletas de chocolate no comeras..."   
  
La mujer le sonrio a Hikari "¡Oh! Mi bebe ya habla como una adulta"   
  
Taichi suspiro y probo una de las galletas "Son ricas, ¡Realmente lo son!" dijo falsamente   
  
Hikari lo piso fuertemente bajo la mesa   
  
El padre del par rio "Taichi, ¿Recuerdas a las hermanas Tenshou?" Taichi asintio lentamente, no entendiendo a donde iva "La mayor esta interesada en salir contigo, ¿Quieres arreglar una cita?"   
  
"Erm, no papa, asi esta bien" rio Taichi finjiendo no estar molesto   
  
"Todas lo quieren" comento la señora Yagami mientras probaba otra galleta   
  
"Mama..."  
  
Hikari suspiro "De cualquier manera, ¿Por que me va a llamar esta chica?" pregunto confundida   
  
"Oh, no es por nada, es que ella se recibio para enseñar, cuidar a niños... no se, algo con respecto a los niños, y yo le dije que tenias un kinder"   
  
"Mama, solo trabajo ahi, no es mio..." comento Hikari mientras una vena se formaba en su frente   
  
"¿Oh? Bueno, de cualquier manera no se lo digas a nadie, sera nuestro pequeño secreto mi niña"   
  
Hikari suspiro "Taichi..."   
  
Taichi rio mientras se rascaba la nuca "¿Si hermanita?" pregunto, aunque ya sabia lo que queria su hermana   
  
Hikari se levanto de repente "Ayudame con el Tofu" al decir eso se retiro y corrio hacia la pequeña cocina   
  
Taichi suspiro "Como digas..." la siguio   
  
La señora Yagami parpadeo "¿Que puede saber Taichi sobre tofu?"  
  
El señor Yagami se encojio los hombros "¿Y yo que se? Taichi debe cocinar mejor que Hikari"   
  
"¿Lo crees?"   
  
De cualquier manera, mientras tanto Hikari estaba roja de furia "Escuchame Taichi, si no les dices lo de tu hijo con tu ex-esposa lesbiana voy a gritar y decirselos en la cara"   
  
Taichi rio nerviosamente "No lo harias"   
  
Hikari arqueo una ceja no diciendo nada   
  
"Si lo harias" comento Taichi mientras daba un gran suspiro   
  
"Sabia que entenderias..." sonrio la hermana menor   
  
Regresaron al comedor con el tofu, no era demaciado, ni tampoco complicado  
  
La señora Yagami sonrio "¿Viste lo que hizo Sora con su vida?" pregunto mientras su rostro cambiaba en uno ilejible  
  
Hikari fruncio el ceño "Mama..."   
  
"Vimos a sus padres y nos pusimos a charlar, no voy a ponerme a decir cuanto gastaron en la boda de Sora, ¡Pero cuatrocientos mil yens es mucho dinero!"   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "¿No dijiste que no dirias cuanto gastaron?"   
  
La madre del muchacho lo penso un momento "Menti" respondio secamente   
  
Taichi suspiro "Lo esperaba..."   
  
La mujer sonrio "De cualquier manera ella tubo la oportunidad de dejar a su esposo en el altar..." comento fuera de lugar   
  
"¿Que se supone que significa eso?" pregunto Hikari mientras su ojo comenzaba a temblar y dar un tic nervioso, parecia que pronto tenia que ver un psicologo...  
  
"¡Nada! Simplemente es un decir, una expresion"   
  
"¡No lo es!" grito Hikari   
  
El hombre mayor suspiro "No le presten atencion, no tomo sus pildoras hoy" comento sonriente   
  
"¿Pildoras?" pregunto Taichi, sin embargo no obtubo respuesta   
  
"Aun recuerdo cuando eras una niña Hikari, ¡Eras muy enfermiza! Pobrecita siempre tenias que quedarte en casa, pero eras a la vez muy independiente, ¡Se que lo eras!"   
  
La madre del par asintio "Recuerdo los dias dorados cuando Hikari armaba rompecabezas mientras Taichi estaba afuera jugando al futbol..." miro de reojo a Taichi "Mal hermano"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿¡Por que!?" exigio Taichi molesto   
  
Hikari piso a Taichi "¡Diles!"   
  
Taichi rio nerviosamente olvidando el 'insulto' de parte de su madre "¡Jaja! Supongo que tendre que hablar..."   
  
"¿Hablar?" preguntaron los padres al unisono   
  
Taichi asintio "Supongo que siguen preguntandose por que me separe de Toriko..." ambos asintieron "Pues... descubrio que es, que es, que es, que es, que es, que es, que es... lesbiana" antes de que el padre comenzara a dar gritos y la madre a llorar Taichi rio interrumpiendolos antes de que lo interrumpiesen "Ahora esta viviendo con otra mujer... mmm, ¿Como se llamaba?" le pregunto a Hikari   
  
"Ni idea"   
  
"Bueno, ya recordare... de cualquier manera, ella esta embarazada"   
  
Ambos hermanos miraron a sus padres esperando una reaccion   
  
"..."   
  
"..."   
  
"..."  
  
"¿Una mujer lesbiana enbarazo a tu ex-esposa lesbiana?" Pregunto confundida la madre de Taichi   
  
"No mama, antes de que nos separaramos..."   
  
"Oh, eso significa que eres el padre"   
  
"Pues, si, eso es lo que significa"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAA!!! ¡La madre de mi nieto es lesbiana!" lloro la mujer  
  
El padre por su parte miro de reojo a Hikari "¿¡Y tu sabias de esto!?"  
  
Hikari solto un llanto "Yo ya no puedo mas"   
  
Taichi suspiro y comio una galleta "Creo que voy a tener que tomar calmantes... en cualquier momento mato a alguien..."  
  
---------------  
  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way [Cuatro aplausos]  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but   
  
I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)   
  
---------------  
  
En el cafe donde siempre se juntan...   
  
Yamato rio "¡Jaja! Eso sucede por que son hermano y hermana"   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "¿Y si fueara hermano y hermano?"   
  
Yamato encojio los hombros "Pues, luego de un tiempo se dejarian de hablar"   
  
Sora parpadeo "¿A que te refieres?"   
  
Yamato volvio a reir "Pues, mi hermano Takeru" lo penso un momento "Hace meses que no lo veo"   
  
"¿De viaje?" pregunto Sora   
  
"Nahh, vive con mama" comento el rubio mientras se ponia mas comodo en el sillon   
  
Hikri suspiro "Soy la repudiada de la familia" fruncio el ceño "Ojala y pudiera cambiar mis padres..."   
  
"No tengo tiempo de hablar de esto..." Taichi se encojio los hombros mientras corria hacia el baño   
  
Daisuke arqueo una ceja mientras entraba en el cafe "¿Y eso?" pregunto viendo como Taichi corria   
  
Hikari suspiro "Nada importante, simplemente una pequeña discusion entre hermanos"  
  
"¿Sobre que?"   
  
"Hermanos" respondio Yamato  
  
Mimi rio "Yo creo que cuando tienes una gemela es peor"   
  
Sora la miro sorprendida "¿Tienes una gemela?"   
  
Mimi parpadeo y trato de recordar "No, ¿Por que?"  
  
Sora suspiro "Por nada... bueno, voy a trabajar" dijo esto mientras levantaba una taza de cafe y tomaba su contenido   
  
"¿Y bien?" pregunto Yamato   
  
"Estoy sirviendo el cafe" afirmo orgullosa Sora "Nadie dijo que no podia servirme a mi misma"   
  
"¿Lo pagas?" pregunto Hikari   
  
"¿Deberia?" pregunto Sora riendo   
  
Daisuke sonrio "Touche" al decir esto se sento "¿Que paso con lo del bebe y la lesbiana?"   
  
"No lo se, Taichi y Hikari son los que saben..." comento Yamato mirando a Hikari a los ojos   
  
Hikari suspiro "Cierto... salio el tema de los hermanos y olvide lo del bebe, de cualquier manera parece que Taichi va a ver a Toriko y su... su... su... mmm"   
  
"¿Novia?" pregunto Daisuke   
  
"Eso"   
  
Yamato miro hacia arriba un momento como pensando "Pues supongo que va a haber lio..."   
  
Daisuke asintio "Lio, mucho lio"   
  
"¡Problemas!" gritaron al unisono   
  
Yamato le sonrio a Daisuke "¿Y si vamos al departamento de Taichi para alegrarle la vida?"   
  
"¡Buena idea! ¿Pero tienes las llaves?" pregunto Daisuke confundido   
  
Yamato sonrio asintiendo "De cualquier manera, vamos, ¡Hagamosle una fiesta sorpresa!" ambos salieron del lugar riendo a carcajadas   
  
Mimi suspiro "Esos dos se traen algo entre manos... ¡Recuerda Hikari, aspirar, suspirar!"   
  
Hikari asintio "No me molesta que le hagan bromas pesadas a mi hermano, siempre y cuando no me afecten" miro el reloj "Mmm ya es tarde, ¿Y si nos vamos?" dijo mientras miraba a Sora y Mimi   
  
Sora sonrio "Yo voy mas tarde, tengo que quedarme a limpiar"   
  
Hikari arqueo una ceja "¿Actualmente vas a hacer una parte de tu trabajo?"   
  
Sora asintio sonriendo   
  
"Ni modo, vamos Mimi"   
  
Mimi asintio "¡Marcharemoooos! ¡Disfrutaremos del viaje! ¡Aunque sea una basura! ¡Caminar es cansador y molesto! ¡Pero el taxi es caro y molesto! ¡Lalalala!" ambas salieron   
  
Sora suspiro y comenzo a barrer "Mmm, deberia estar en un trabajo mas importante..."   
  
De repente del baño salio Taichi, parpadeo al notar que ya no habia nadie "¿Y los otros?" pregunto   
  
Sora se sorprendio "Se fueron hace momentos nomas... ¿Que haces aqui todabia?"   
  
"Fui al baño" respondio   
  
Sora asintio y continuo barriendo   
  
Luego de un momento Taichi hablo "¿Quieres que te ayude?"   
  
Soa lo miro y asintio, le dio la escoba y se sento a terminar su cafe  
  
Taichi parpadeo "Uh... no debi haber dicho nada..." luego comenzo a barrer   
  
Sora rio un poco "¿Como va lo del bebe?"   
  
"Tengo que ir a un... sonograma mañana, ademas tengo que discutir cosas como el nombre y el apellido, y quien tendra la custodia y todo eso..."   
  
"No querras la custodia de un bebe..." comento Sora sonriendo inocentemente   
  
Taichi paro de barrer y la miro "¿Por que?"   
  
"Mucho problema, especialmente si no eres mujer"   
  
Taichi parpadeo "Pues no soy mujer, de cualquier manera no planeaba tener la custodia"   
  
"Buena iniciativa" afirmo Sora recostandose en el sillon   
  
"¿Y como te fue con Toma?"   
  
"¿Uh? ¿El cara de papa frita?" pregunto Sora riendo   
  
Taichi asintio lentamente   
  
"Nada, vendi el anillo"   
  
"Vaya, no tienes remedio..."   
  
Sora rio "Supongo"   
  
Taichi la miro un momento y luego sonrio "Si alguna vez quieres salir algun lado, puedes lamarme"   
  
"¿Que se supone que dijiste?" pregunto confundida Sora   
  
"Pues... ¿Puedo invitarte a salir algun dia?"   
  
"Supongo..." afirmo aburrida la pelirroja   
  
"Bueno... algun dia te invitare" Taichi sonrio, habia terminado de barrer "Supongo que me tengo que ir" comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta cuando fue sorprendido por Sora   
  
"¡Espera!"  
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
Sora sonrio y le dio un paño "Limpia las mesas"   
  
Taichi abrio y cerro la boca repetidas veces  
  
---------------  
  
"¡Muere Jedi!" grito Yamato maniaticamente mientras se escuchaban explosiones venir del departamento de Taichi   
  
Taichi parpadeo "¿Que demonios?"   
  
"¡Jajaja! ¡Ningun Sith puede derrotarme!" grito Daisuke, mas explosienes se escucharon   
  
Taichi suspiro "Idiotas... ¿Que estaran haciendo?" se apresuro a abrir la puerta y se sorprendio cuando vio al par   
  
Estaban frente al televisor jugando a un videojuego   
  
Taichi se sento y miro la pantalla "¿Desde hace cuanto tienen un Gamecube?" pregunto   
  
"No lo tenemos" respondieron al mismo tiempo  
  
"¿A no?"   
  
"No" respondieron nuevamente, sin embargo nunca dejaron de mirar la pantalla   
  
Taichi suspiro "¿De quien es entonces?"   
  
"Erm..." escapo de los labios de Daisuke   
  
"Tuyo" respondio Yamato sonriendo   
  
"¿Mio?"   
  
Ambos asintieron "Pues... planeabamos hacerte una fiesta sorpresa, pero vimos esto y nos tentamos"   
  
"¿Quieren decir que compraron un Gamecube y me lo estan regalando?" Taichi sonrio "Parece que mi vida no apesta tanto, almenos tengo buenos amigos"   
  
Yamato miro a Daisuke un momento, este le devolvio la mirada preocupada   
  
"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto Taichi   
  
"Pues... se podria decir que te lo regalamos, pero tu nos regalaste antes"  
  
"¿Regalar que?" pregunto Taichi algo eseptico por la forma de actuar de sus amigos   
  
"..."  
  
"El dinero para comprarlo" dijo finalmente Daisuke mientras le entregaba unos cuantos billetes al dueño del departamento  
  
Taichi sonrio mientras miraba su billetera, estaba totalmente vacia  
  
Yamato suspiro "Pense que nos ivas a matar, eres un amigazo"   
  
Daisuke lloro "¡Eres el mejor!"   
  
Taichi dio un grito de guerra "¡Los voy a matar!"  
  
"¡Wahhhh!" grito el par mientras dejaban los controles y salian corriendo del lugar   
  
Taichi solto un bufido y miro la pantalla nuevamente "Demonios, estoy seco..." suspiro "Y en una semana recien voy a cobrar... Supongo que puedo aprobechar lo malo de la vida y tornarlo a mi favor" al decir esto tomo uno de los controles y comenzo a jugar  
  
---------------  
  
Toriko suspiro mientras miraba a Taichi "Asi que viniste"   
  
Taichi asintio y luego bostezo "Me quede despierto en la noche... 'corrijiendo examenes', perdon por llegar tan tarde"   
  
Toriko nego con la cabeza "Llegaste a la hora justa"   
  
En ese momento entro otra mujer "Hola" comento, traia un vaso de agua, se lo dio a Toriko y luego la beso en los labios   
  
Taichi miro la escena un momento, luego arequeo una ceja  
  
Toriko rio "¿Recuerdas a Haruko?""   
  
El muchacho asintio, "¿Como podria olvidarla?"   
  
Haruko le dio una mirada fria pero le dio un apreton de manos "Yagami"   
  
"Hola Haruko..." comento el muchacho haciendo lo posible por resistir la presion del apreton, luego de un momento decidio hacer presion tambien   
  
Ambos estaban ahi parados dandose un apreton de manos con tanta fuerza que podia verse las venas en sus brazos   
  
Toriko suspiro molesta "Ya basta"   
  
Taichi asintio y solto a la lesbiana "De cualquier manera... ¿A quien estamos esperando?"   
  
"Doberuman"   
  
"¿Un Doberman?"   
  
"No"   
  
"¿Es el doctor Doberuman?" pregunto Taichi riendo   
  
"Doctora" corrijio Haruko   
  
Taichi rio asintiendo, aunque por dentro queria matar a la mujer frente a el   
  
"¿Que hacemos para esperar?" pregunto Taichi   
  
"Ni idea"   
  
Taichi suspiro "Supongo que decidir un nombre..."   
  
"Ya lo decidimos" comento Haruko   
  
Taichi la miro de reojo "¿Y tu que tienes que ver en esto?"   
  
Haruko solto un bufido   
  
"Si es niña la llamaremos Pikachu" dijo sonriente   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "¿Pikachu?"   
  
Toriko asintio "¡Si!"   
  
"¿Como la rata con epatitis?"  
  
"No, como mi abuela"   
  
Taichi suspiro "Ninguna hija mia se va a llamar Pikachu"   
  
Haruko sonrio "Nadie te pregunto"   
  
"No me interesa"   
  
"... ¿Que nombre sugieres?"   
  
Taichi parpadeo "Pues... ¿Akari? ¿Midori? ¿Tenko?"   
  
"Ya decidimos por Pikachu"   
  
"¡Y dijimos que compartiriamos el resto de nuestras vidas!" grito molesto Taichi "Las personas cambian de opinion"   
  
"Si es varon, se llamara... ¡Aoi!"   
  
Taichi parpadeo "Si no fuera por el apellido diria que si, ¿Aoi Yagami? No suena bien"   
  
"¿Quien dijo que el apellido sera Yagami?" pregunto Toriko arqueando una ceja   
  
Taichi solto un bufido "¡Pues lo sera! ¿Que tenias planeado?"   
  
"Tenshi-Masara"   
  
Taichi parpadeo "Tu apellido es solo Tenshi" comento mirando de reojo a Toriko   
  
Haruko sonrio "Masara es mi apellido"   
  
"¿Y tu por que te metes?"   
  
"Tambien va a ser mi hijo"   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "Exigo que mi apellido este tambien"   
  
"¿Tenshi-Masara-Yagami? ¡Es muy largo!"  
  
"¿Quien dijo que en ese orden? Yagami-Tenshi-Masara diria yo"   
  
Haruko arqueo una ceja "¡El quiere que su apellido sea Yagami! ¡Nadie se va a memorisar todo el apellido! ¡Solo lo van a llamar por el primer apellido!"   
  
"¡Obvio que quiero que sea Yagami!" grito Taichi en la cara de la lesbiana   
  
En ese momento entro una mujer con bata blanca "Hola hola, ¿Nauseas?" pregunto   
  
"Si doctora" respondieron todos al unisono  
  
La doctora Deberuman parpadeo "Jeje, en realidad me referia solo a la futura madre" se acerco a Toriko "¿Ningun problema?"   
  
"Ninguno fuera de lo normal" afirmo la mujer   
  
"Bueno... recuestate" le dice la doctora a Toriko, quien lo hace no prestandole atencion a Taichi   
  
"¡Ya me harte!" grito el tipo del pelo desparramado   
  
"¡Yo tambien!" grito Haruko   
  
"¡Hagan lo que quieran!" comento Taichi mientras se daba vuelta para irse, un ruido le llamo la atencion, el sonograma, miro la pantalla "Por Dios..."  
  
---------------  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno, luego de que el episodio cuatro pasara totalmente desapersivido (¡Estoy enojado! ¡Si lo estoy! ^_^), decidi usar otra vez el tipico "Capitulo tanto añadido" en la sinopsis... aunque preferia no usarlo, ni modo, ¡Espero reviews! ^_^ Si no las pido no las dejan jeje...  
  
Bueno, como veran hay muchas cosas que estan sucediendo diferente que en Friends, no se sorprendan, ¡Esto no es una calco! Es simplemente una fusion en la que me baso en los guiones de Friends para escribirlo (Es dificil teniendo en cuenta el cambio de formatos, el ajuste de personalidades algo distintas, trabajos diferentes y demas). ¡Pero bue' ya empezamos!  
  
---------------  
  
"¿No es increible?" grito emocionado Taichi "¡Algo bueno en la vida!"   
  
"¿Que se supone que es?" pregunto Daisuke   
  
"¡Miren! ¡Si tuercen el cuello hacia la izquierda parece una fruta podrida!"   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja al ver que todos torcian el cuello "¡No hagan eso en ese caso!"   
  
"¡Bueno!" respondio Mimi sonriente "¡Me tratan mal! ¡Mal! ¡Me gritan! ¡Buaaa! ¡Buaaa! ¡El mundo es cruel como mi mama al suicidarse! ¡Lalalala!"   
  
Taichi supiro "¿Que piensas Hikari?"   
  
Hikari comenzo a roncar   
  
"¿Hikari?"   
  
"¿Hu?" dijo mientras se despertaba de repente   
  
"¿Por que roncabas?"   
  
"¡No ronco!"   
  
"Pues..." comenzo a decir Taichi   
  
De repente Daisuke apago la video "¡Vamos a jugar a la Gamecube!"   
  
Sora miro el aparato "¡Vaya! ¿No era que no tenias dinero Taichi? ¡Compraste un videojuego! ¡No sabia que te gustaba este tipo de cosas!"   
  
Yamato asintio "¡A jugar!   
  
Taichi comenzo a tener el mismo problema de tic nervioso de Hikari "Matar..." 


	6. El del amor a primera vista de Daisuke

Yamato frunció el ceño "¡No puedo creer que dijeras eso!" lagrimas salieron de sus ojos "¡Mi autoestima esta completamente destruida!"   
  
Mimi rió mientras cantaba "¡No puedo creer que dijeras eso! ¡Lalalala! ¡Miiiii autoestima, esta completamente, completamente destruida! ¡Lalalala!"   
  
Sora dio un gran suspiro "¿Qué? Lo único que dije..."   
  
"¿Que? Lo único, único que dije, lalalala..."   
  
Ambos le dieron a Mimi una mirada asesina, si tal cosa existiera realmente "¿¡Quieres dejar de cantar!?" preguntaron a modo de grito   
  
Mimi parpadeo "¿Por qué me gritan?" luego comenzó a llorar   
  
Taichi suspiro "Tampoco para tanto Mimi..."   
  
Mimi levanto la vista "¡Cierto! Me contento con saber que van a pudrirse en el infierno"   
  
Sora rió entre dientes, luego miro a Yamato "De cualquier forma, lo único que dije es que tienes un buen trasero, pero he visto mejores"   
  
"¡Ja!" rió Yamato arrogantemente "¡No reconocerías un trasero perfecto como el mío aunque te mordiera!" luego salió corriendo del café, algo ofendido   
  
Sora miro al suelo, no queriendo dar ningún comentario   
  
Daisuke parpadeo y miro hacia arriba pensativamente "Eso si que es una imagen grotesca..."  
  
Todos simplemente asintieron de manera rotunda   
  
"¡Camarera!" grito otro de los clientes   
  
Sora levanto la vista, no viendo ninguna manera de zafares de atender al cliente "Supongo que tengo que trabajar..." se levanto de mala gana y dirigió hasta donde el cliente estaba sentado...  
  
---------------  
  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way [Cuatro aplausos]  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but   
  
I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)   
  
---------------  
  
Todos estaban escuchando la música de la banda de Yamato, los lobos blancos, estaban tocando en un bar apenas y atraían algo de gente...   
  
Yamato sonrió al publico "Bueno, ahora pasare a cantar una canción de Aerosmith" alguien le dice algo al oído "Mmm, pues me acaban de informar que no podemos por que esos mal vivientes cobran demasiado por los derechos" suspiro y toco un poco la guitarra "Así que vamos con una canción mía, este que diga, de nuestro grupo, ¡Los lobos blancos!"   
  
Taichi suspiro aburrido "¿Alguien mas piensa que esto es bazofia pura?"   
  
Daisuke hizo fondo blanco al vaso de cerveza que había en su mano "Burp... Si"   
  
Sora arqueo una ceja "¿Estas tratando de emborracharte?"   
  
Daisuke lo penso un momento "Si"   
  
Hikari miro su vaso "¡Buena idea!" levanto el vaso pero diviso una mirada asesina por parte de su hermano "¡Ya estoy mayor!" luego se tomo todo el contenido, parte de la bebida cayo a su cuerpo...  
  
Taichi suspiro "Ya ni siquiera soy una autoridad..."   
  
Sora parpadeo "¿Alguna vez lo fuiste?"   
  
Taichi escupió su cerveza en la cara de Mimi "¿Que?"   
  
Mimi se seco tranquilamente con una servilleta "¡Me escupen cerveza en la cara! ¡Cara! ¡Cara!" de repente recibió un tomate en la cabezota   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "No es buena idea ponerse a cantar cuando ya hay alguien haciéndolo..." comento apuntando a Yamato, quien ahora estaba cantando 'Feliz cumpleaños' versión Yamato   
  
Daisuke hecho la cara a la mesa "Ya no puedo mas..."   
  
"¿Estas borracho?"   
  
Daisuke negó con la cabeza "Esa música es tan mala que me saca de la borrachera"   
  
Taichi rió "Mejor, así tendrás que aguantarlo como todos, como buenos amigos que somos, ¿Verdad?" forzó una sonrisa al decir esto   
  
"Verdad" respondieron todos sin mucho animo   
  
Sora dio un gran suspiro "Por Dios, me siento violada"   
  
Daisuke no le presto atención, miro algo, o alguien que se encontraba en la otra punta del lugar "Taichi, diez en punto"   
  
Taichi parpadeo "¿Diez? Pense que eran las doce" comento mientras miraba su reloj "Si, son las doce, ¿Que pasa Daisuke?"   
  
Daisuke se hecho la mano a la cara "No, a las diez en punto, mira a las diez en punto"   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja y se dio vuelta, luego su boca quedo abierta "Por Dios" comento al ver una mujer que parecía ser una modelo   
  
Daisuke asintió "Esa chica hace parecer a todas las mujeres con las que he fantaseado como esas mujeres feas, gordas y desparramadas en un taxi"   
  
Sora le sonrió al muchacho de pelo castaño "¿Entonces por que no vas? Tal vez la puedas conquistar"   
  
Daisuke la miro un momento "¡No puedo!   
  
Hikari eructo y se hecho la mano a la boca sonriendo tímidamente "¿Por que no?"   
  
"¡Por que esta fuera de mi nivel! ¡No es algo que pueda hacer así de fácil!" Miro a Taichi "¡Dicelos!"   
  
Taichi secamente solo pudo decir "Daisuke es demasiado gallina para ir con esa chica, además es muy poca cosa, es un total inútil en todo"   
  
Daisuke sonrió "¡Gracias amigazo!"   
  
Taichi le devolvió la sonrisa   
  
Sora tomo un poco de la cerveza que estaba tomando con un popote, luego suspiro "De cualquier manera, esta sola, ¿Que podrías perder?"   
  
Daisuke parpadeo repetidas veces, trato de hablar pero nada salió de su boca, solo se podía escuchar la desafinada guitarra de Yamato  
  
Daisuke trago aire y hablo "¿Y que le diría? ¡Hola soy Da-da-da-da!" lo penso por un momento "¡Eso suena ridículo!"   
  
"¿Dadadada?" pregunto Mimi un momento "Suena a 'lalalala'" sonrió un poco "Podría anotarlo para mis canciones"   
  
Sora se hecho la mano a la cara "Me duele la cabeza"   
  
Taichi suspiro "Si tomas cerveza con popote te vas a embriagar mucho mas rápido, por eso te duele la cabeza"   
  
Sora levanto la vista "¡Quiero emborracharme para no escuchar esta música!" luego suspiro "Pero esa música lastima los oídos" comento mientras se tapaba las orejas con las manos   
  
Daisuke suspiro "¿Hola? ¡Estamos hablando de mi!"   
  
Taichi asintió y se dio vuelta para ver a su amigo "Pues, ¿Que tienes que pensarlo tanto? Solo tienes que decidir si ir o no ir, lo se, no la podrías conquistar ni en un millón de años... pero, ¿No vale la pena intentar?"   
  
Daisuke estaba llorando, sus ojos parecían dos cataratas "¡Gracias amigo!" aunque parecía que por dentro quería matar a Taichi   
  
Hikari suspiro "No lo se, ¿Cuantas mujeres modelo hay que están con estos tipos feos?" hizo una cara de repulsión  
  
Sora asintió "¡Hip! ¡Tu podrías ser uno de esos tipos feos Dai-chan!"   
  
Daisuke se sonrojo "¡No me llames chan!"   
  
Sora rió un poco y hecho la cabeza a la mesa, demasiado borracha  
  
Taichi suspiro "Te advertí sobre el popote..."   
  
"Ghhh, si... muy muy amable, Tai-chan"   
  
Taichi sonrió un poco  
  
Hikari miro a Sora y luego a Daisuke "De cualquier manera, Sora tiene razón, ¡Lo puedes hacer!"   
  
Daisuke pareció ver un rayo de esperanza "¿Lo crees?"   
  
"¡Claro!" dijeron todos al unísono, Sora pareció tratar de levantar la vista para decirlo, pero fallo horriblemente  
  
Daisuke abrió y cerro la boca "No puedo creer que lo este considerando, ¡Buda! ¡Ala! ¡Jebus! ayúdenme por favor"   
  
Taichi se rasco el mentón "¿Que no deberías de decir solo uno de esos?"   
  
Daisuke sonrió "Soy ateo, pero cuando me conviene soy de la religión que quieran"   
  
"De cualquier manera es 'Jesús' no 'Jebus', ¿Donde escuchaste eso?"   
  
Daisuke se encogió los hombros "No recuerdo" se levanto "Bueno... ahí voy " comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, sintió como su cuerpo sudaba como nunca   
  
Luego de un par de minutos de estar parado junto a la chica mirándola esta se percato "¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?" pregunto la mujer levantando la vista   
  
Daisuke rió nerviosamente "Este, si, mmm... hola"   
  
"Hola" respondió algo confundida la chica, tenia el cabello de un color plateado, era obvio que se lo había teñido, pero le quedaba muy bien, su cuerpo simplemente era demasiado como para explicarlo...  
  
"Mmm, lo siguiente seria ermm"   
  
"¿Lo conozco?" interrumpió la chica  
  
"No" penso por un momento "¡Hola!"   
  
La mujer parpadeo "Hola"   
  
Daisuke rió y se rasco la nuca "Jaja, estemmm, yo..."   
  
"..."   
  
"Soy ummm" lo penso un largo rato   
  
La mujer comenzó a molestarse "¿Me puede decir que necesita?"   
  
"¡Soy Daisuke! ¡Si! Ese soy yo, ¡Hola!"   
  
La mujer parpadeo "Hola"  
  
"Bueno, soy Daisuke y... mmm, y..." lo piensa un momento "Hola"   
  
"Erm... ¿Hola?"   
  
"¡Si! Ya dijimos eso" sonrió Daisuke   
  
La chica asintió algo asustada   
  
"Bueno, de cualquier manera lo que quería decir era que si no podrías salir con migo algún día, ¡Gracias!" baja la vista en señal de derrota y se comienza a alejar"   
  
"Eh, ¡Daisuke!" lo llama una voz  
  
Daisuke se da vuelta para tener frente a el algo que no esperaba   
  
---------------  
  
Yamato sonrió mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el resto del grupo "¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció?"   
  
Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, y al unísono dijeron "¡Genial! ¡Tocaste en un bar! ¡Te ves muy bien con anteojos oscuros!"   
  
Yamato parpadeo "Gracias, pero no estoy seguro de que el ritmo de la guitarra sea del agrado de la mayoría... En serio, ¿Les gusto?"   
  
"..." silencio   
  
"¡Genial! ¡Tocaste en un bar! ¡Te ves muy bien con anteojos oscuros!"   
  
Yamato suspiro y luego sonrió "Gracias chicos, sin ustedes no se que haría, se sentó y se percato del estado de Sora "¿Que le paso?" pregunto mientras tocaba su cabeza con el dedo índice   
  
"¡Roar! ¡Mmm! Déjame en paz, ¡Viejo verde!" grito Sora mientras levantaba la cabeza y mordía el dedo de Yamato, luego se puso a dormir roncando   
  
Yamato se sobo el dedo "¡Ouch! Eso duele, ¿Que le pasa?"   
  
"Se emborracho" afirmo Taichi algo aburrido   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Y por que no la detuvieron? ¡No pudo escuchar todas las canciones!"   
  
"Erm... pues, es que ella se veía taaaaan alegre y le pareció que tu música es excelente"   
  
Yamato abrió y cerro la boca "¿Lo piensa?"   
  
Taichi asintió   
  
"¡Genial! Si consigo que su padre la perdone estoy seguro de que tendré muchos contratos..." comenzó a imaginarse como seria la vida de una super estrella   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "No vas a hacer eso..."   
  
"¿Por que no?" pregunto Yamato  
  
Mimi sonrió "¿Por que no? ¿Por que no?" rió a carcajadas "¡Esa es la pregunta! ¿Por que no? ¡Esa es la pregunta! ¡Por que si! ¡La respuesta! ¡Lalalala!"   
  
Todos miraron un momento a Mimi, pero no dijeron nada   
  
"De cualquier manera, eso seria ser mal amigo" afirmo Hikari algo molesta, aunque en realidad eso le vendría bien...  
  
Yamato suspiro "Como quieran... ¿Y Daisuke?" miro alrededor  
  
"Presente" dijo una débil voz, todos se dieron vuelta para mirarlo, su ojo izquierdo ahora tenia un gran moretón alrededor   
  
"¿Que te paso?" pregunto preocupada Hikari mientras le tocaba curiosa el ojo lastimado   
  
"¡Ouch! ¡Oye!"   
  
Sora levanto la vista "¡Yip! Esho te pasa por malandrín" luego volvió a dormir   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "Mejor no le hagan caso..."   
  
Yamato asintió "¿Que fue lo que paso?"   
  
Daisuke se sentó "Pues, la chica... mmm esta, si tenia pareja" comento mientras se acariciaba el mentón "Y pega fuerte"   
  
Taichi frunció el ceño "Ningún amigo mío va a sufrir así" sonrió "¿Quien fue?"   
  
Daisuke miro alrededor y apunto a un tipo que estaba tomando café tranquilamente y charlando con la chica que el trato de 'conquistar'  
  
Taichi parpadeo, el tipo no se veía grande, pero le era familiar "Un momento... ¿Que ese no es Jet Li?"  
  
Mimi levanto la vista "¿Jet Li?" noto quien era "¡Por Dios! ¡Es mi ídolo!" salió corriendo hacia el hombre y le pidió su autógrafo, el tipo sonriente se lo entrego   
  
Daisuke suspiro "¿Que no ibas a hacer justicia Taichi?" pregunto molesto   
  
Taichi se rasco la cabeza "¿Justicia? ¡Estabas tratando de conquistar su novia! ¡Te daría un golpe si no fuera por que ya tienes uno!"   
  
Yamato se hecho a reír   
  
Daisuke le regalo una mirada asesina "Ya vas a necesitar un favor mío..."   
  
"Si como no" lo penso un momento y luego hizo una cara ridícula "Necesito la ayuda de Daisuke" luego siguió riendo   
  
Daisuke suspiro "¿Ni siquiera pueden decir algo a mi favor?"  
  
Hikari se encogió los hombros "No puedes pedir que se pongan a tu favor cuando del otro bando esta..." miro al tipo que le daba el autógrafo a Mimi "¡Jet Li!" y con eso corrió a pedir autógrafo junto a Mimi   
  
Daisuke se largo a llorar "Nadie me quiere"  
  
---------------  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno, Jet Li es un famoso actor de acción y artes marciales, ¿Vieron Jackie Chan? Pues a sus películas sáquenle el 95% del humor y cámbienlo por exceso de violencia y sangre ^_^. De cualquier manera, se que aquí se presenta un cambio grande, bastante diferente que en Friends, pero lo prefiero así. Sino el capitulo se me hacia demasiado largo, ahora es intermedio, pero bueh, ya verán... van a haber nuevos capítulos pronto, mientras mas reviews, mas pronto saco el próximo capitulo, que por cierto va a ser mas fiel a friends (Aunque como dije antes, sigue siendo una no-calco) ^_^  
  
En cuanto a lo de la universidad de fanfics, mañana en la tarde voy a postear un índice de todos los que se ofrecieron a ser lectores beta, esto facilita la cosa para los autores que los quieran o necesiten. ^_-  
  
---------------  
  
Daisuke suspiro mientras apretaba los botones molesto "¡Vamos vamos!" gritaba  
  
Taichi entro a la escena y lo miro confundido "¿Que haces?"   
  
"Jugando Tekken 4, ¿No se nota?" pregunto molesto, aunque sin mirar a Taichi   
  
Taichi se sentó junto a Daisuke y parpadeo "Pues, estas enojado" luego noto contra quien estaba jugando "Oye, ese es el personaje que se parece a Jet... mmm haha, ahora entiendo"   
  
Daisuke asintió "¡Argh! ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Me robaste a mi novia!" grito molesto   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja "¿Tu novia?"   
  
Daisuke asintió   
  
Taichi suspiro "De cualquier manera..."   
  
"¿Si?"   
  
"¿Desde cuando esta Tekken 4 para Gamecube? ¿Y quien te dio permiso para usarla?"   
  
Daisuke lo miro fríamente un momento y luego siguió jugando  
  
Taichi se encogió los hombros "Pero no es problema" rió "Si quieres jugar, juega" suspiro "Mejor eso a que se ponga violento..." penso 


	7. El del nuevo trabajo de Sora

Taichi suspiro mientras miraba la pantalla de su computadora "Creo que ya se están acabando los empleos Sora-kun..."   
  
Sora frunció el ceño "¡Pues tienes que encontrarme un trabajo!"   
  
Taichi soltó un bufido "Pues... ¿Me podrías decir otra vez para que quieres trabajo nuevo?" pregunto mientras cerraba algunas ventanas y abría otras   
  
"Pues... Ya estoy harta de ser camarera, ¿Entiendes? Siempre me tratan como si fuera inferior" frunció el ceño "No me gusta eso"   
  
Taichi volvió a suspirar "Mmm, creo que seria mejor si me das tu curriculum, ¿Lo pasaste por el procesador de textos?" pregunto dándose vuelta  
  
Sora asintió y saco una especie de mini-disc del bolsillo "Aquí lo tengo"   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja y le arrebato el disco "Un amigo mío siempre decía que no debes tener los CD en los bolsillos" coloco el disco en la computadora y abrió el archivo que había en él  
  
Sora sonrió acercándose a la pantalla "¿Si? ¿Cómo se llamaba?"   
  
"Koushirou, te caería bien" sonrió Taichi, luego frunció el ceño "No creo que te den trabajo con este curriculum Sora..."   
  
"¿Por que?" pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja   
  
"Pues, tus habilidades en 'con puta dora' son excelentes"  
  
Sora parpadeo "¿Como llego eso ahí?"   
  
Taichi se encogió los hombros y corrigió el texto "Ahí esta, Computadora... mmm, ¿Sabes manejarla?" pregunto dándose vuelta otra vez  
  
"¡Ja! Como si tu supieras" sonrió Sora molesta  
  
Taichi asintió lentamente y regreso a corregir el texto "Pues, Koushirou me enseño bastante, a cambio yo le enseñe un poco de fútbol"   
  
Sora asintió lentamente, comenzando a aburrirse "¿Puedes apurarte?"  
  
"Mmm, listo, no sabia que tenias conocimientos de programación" comento cerrando el texto "¿O eso son mentiras?"   
  
Sora saco la lengua y se hecho la mano izquierda a la nuca "Hice un par de juegos en C++"   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja de nuevo y volvió a la computadora no diciendo nada   
  
Sora frunció el ceño "¿Acaso no me crees?"   
  
"Pues... vamos Sora..." comenzó a reír el tipo de pelos desalborotados, casi se le para el corazón cuando vio la mirada fría de Sora "...¿Es verdad?"   
  
"¡Claro que lo es! ¡No necesito mentir!" grito Sora molesta, saco a Taichi de la computadora y se sentó en su lugar "Mando esto y en minutos tengo un trabajo nuevo"   
  
Taichi se rasco el mentón "¿Estas segura? No se si puedas..."   
  
"¡Deja de insinuar que soy estúpida!" grito enfadada la muchacha   
  
Taichi parpadeo "Mandaste el archivo que decía 'Con puta dora'..."   
  
Sora parpadeo y miro la pantalla "¿Que? ¿Crees que ellos la reciban igual?"   
  
Taichi se encogió los hombros "¿Tal vez un super-corrector te salve?"   
  
Sora se hecho rendida al teclado  
  
---------------  
  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way [Cuatro aplausos]  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but   
  
I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)   
  
---------------  
  
Sora, como siempre, estaba 'trabajando'   
  
Hikari le sonrió a la pelirroja mientras entraba en el café "¡Hola!"   
  
Sora asintió y se acercó rápidamente a ella y le sonrió "¡Llegaron mails!"   
  
Hikari parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Si? ¿Ya los leíste?" se sentó en el sillón junto a Sora, quien parecía haberse tomado un descanso, Mimi estaba en un sillón mas pequeño   
  
"¿Leer que?" pregunto Mimi interesada   
  
Hikari sonrió "Onni-baka le ayudo a Sora a conseguir nue-" Sora aterrada le tapo la boca a Hikari   
  
"¡No lo digas en voz alta!" Todos miraron a las muchachas "Erm, no nos queda mas de ese tipo especial de café" todos se dieron vuelta perdiendo el interés   
  
Mimi bostezo "¿Por que no hay mas de ese tipo especial de café?" pregunto confundida   
  
Sora suspiro "No quiero que digan que estoy buscando nuevo empleo..."   
  
Mimi sonrió "Ahh, con que eso del café era falso"   
  
Hikari asintió lentamente "De cualquier forma," bajo la voz "Onni-baka le ayudo a Sora para tratar de conseguir nuevo empleo"   
  
"Ahh, ¿Y eso Sora?" pregunto Mimi apuntando a los papeles en las manos de la pelirroja   
  
"Son las respuestas que tube por correo electrónico, no las leí aun"   
  
"¿Por que no?" pregunto Hikari arqueando una ceja   
  
Sora parpadeo "Por que estoy muy intrigada..."   
  
Mimi suspiro y le arrebato uno de los papeles "Bueno... mmm 'Estimada Takenouchi Sora, analizamos muy a fondo su curriculum pero lamentamos..." rompió la hoja en pedacitos "No te importaba"   
  
Hikari sonrió y tomo otro papel "Estimada Takenouchi Sora, sus cualidades son bastante interesantes, pero debido a la obviedad de su falsedad, nos vemos obligados..." rompió el papel "Eek, no sirve"  
  
Sora suspiro y leyó el siguiente "Estimada Takenouchi Sora... ¿Por que todos comienzan así?" Las otras dos se encogieron los hombros   
  
---------------  
  
Mientras tanto Taichi suspiraba desde una mesa, tenia los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza recostada sobre estos "No entiendo..."   
  
Yamato comenzó a comer lo que parecía ser un Okonomiyaki de papas con queso y muchas, pero muchas cosas mas, entre las cuales mayonesa, mostaza y grandes cantidades de chocolate "¿No entiendes que?" pregunto, al morder el alimento su camisa se ensucio con chocolate y demás aditamentos   
  
Taichi lo miro un momento "Pues... dos cosas" comento   
  
"¿Que cosas?" pregunto Yamato tratando de limpiarse su camisa   
  
"Pues, una, que tu seas un adulto"   
  
Yamato frunció el ceño a esto "¿Y la otra?" pregunto, volviendo a tratar de limpiar la camisa, agarro una buena cantidad de servilletas y las mojo en agua gasificada (Alias Soda) y trato de limpiarse de nuevo   
  
Taichi suspiro hondamente "Que mis sentimientos de adolescente regresaran"   
  
"¿Sentimientos de adolescente?"   
  
"Pues estoy desesperado hombre, no hable con una mujer que no fuera ni amiga mía ni pariente en..." comenzó a contar con el dedo "Casi un mes"   
  
Yamato comenzó a reír a pesar de tener ahora una camisa marrón cuando originalmente era celeste "Pues si que estas mal, ¿Y que tal con Sora?"   
  
"¿Que hay con ella?" pregunto Taichi torciendo el cuello para verla   
  
"Pues... ¿No habías dicho que antes estabas enamorado de ella?"   
  
"Eso fue hace mucho, ella ni se interesaba"  
  
Yamato ni se molesto en seguir tratando de limpiar su camisa, ahora volvió a comer "Pues" le dio un mordisco a su comida, otro chorro de chocolate salió disparado a su camisa "..."   
  
Taichi arqueo una ceja   
  
Yamato comenzó a lamer su camisa "Pues creo que en esa época era distinto, ¿No? Eran buenos amigos... según recuerdo"   
  
Taichi levanto la cabeza y movió su mano indiferentemente "Simplemente desde que somos bebes hasta... mmm, creo que fue en el '99" comento mirando hacia arriba con aire pensativo   
  
Yamato comenzó a tomar agua "¿Que paso en ese año?"   
  
"Pues, le regale un broche para el pelo, o algo así" se rasco el mentón "No recuerdo exactamente, y se molesto mucho... desde entonces comenzó a dejar de hablarme, hasta paro por completo"   
  
Yamato sonrió "Así que es un antiguo amor"   
  
"Nunca se llego a concretar Yamato" frunció el ceño Taichi "De cualquier manera, parece que Hikari se hizo buena amiga de ella en algún momento... no se por que nunca me lo dijo"   
  
Yamato suspiro "Hump, tienes buena memoria, ¿No?"   
  
Taichi se rasco la nuca sonriendo "Solo para algunas cosas"   
  
---------------  
  
Sora dio un grito de victoria "¡A-ha!" rió maniaticamente, cosa que atrajo la atención del gerente del lugar   
  
"¿Que cree que esta haciendo Takenouchi?" pregunto molesto el hombre   
  
"¡Renuncio!"   
  
El hombre arqueo una ceja "¿Renuncia? Que coincidencia, la iba a echar" le sonrió un momento "Que tenga un buen día"   
  
Sora asintió "¡Si señor! ¡Usted también señor"  
  
El hombre arqueo una ceja y se retiro "Ugh, niños de ahora..."   
  
Sora sonrió de oreja a oreja y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón "¡Conseguí trabajo digno!"   
  
Mimi bostezo "¡Sora-chan! ¡Sora-chan consiguió trabajo, trabajo digno! ¡Por lo que mando al infierno al trabajo anterior! ¡Anterior! ¡Aterior! ¡Lalalala!"   
  
Hikari solo pudo generar un enorme sudor frío "De cualquier forma, ¿De que trata el trabajo?"   
  
Sora sonrió "Pues..." comenzó a leer "No lo se"   
  
Las otras dos cayeron directo al suelo   
  
En eso Taichi y Yamato se acercan a las chicas "¿Que paso Sora?" pregunto Taichi confundido   
  
Sora le sonrió "¡Gracias a ti tengo trabajo nuevo!" lo abrazo por un momento y luego salió del lugar dando saltos   
  
Taichi parpadeo, estaba completamente rojo   
  
Yamato lo examino un momento "Vaya, ¡Lo sabia! ¡Un amor platónico!"   
  
Hiakari parpadeo "¿Amor platónico?"   
  
Mimi sonrió "¡Amoooooooor platónico! ¡Lalala!..." suspiro un momento "Hoy no estoy inspirada para cantar" salió del lugar tranquilamente   
  
Taichi aun no se había movido   
  
Hikari se unió a Yamato para examinar a Taichi "¿Que le paso?"   
  
En eso entra Daisuke "¡He-he-hey!" sonrió alegremente   
  
Un sudor frío cruzo la espalda de Yamato "¿Por que tan alegre?"   
  
"Finalmente termine Tekken 4, ¡Es difícil! ¡Ahora comencé Luigi's Mansion!" Daisuke rió mientras se sentaba en el sillón no prestándole atención al estado de shock de Taichi  
  
Hikari parpadeo "¿Que el Game Cube no es de mi hermano?"   
  
Daisuke asintió "Pero el no sabe que esta en mi casa"   
  
Yamato se hecho la mano "¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?"   
  
Daisuke se cubrió con sus manos en forma protectora "¡Tu habrías hecho lo mismo!"   
  
"¡No me refiero a con Taichi! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel y no avisarme que el Gamecube estaba en casa?"   
  
Daisuke lo penso un momento "¡Tu habrías hecho lo mismo!" luego noto algo "¿Que le paso a Taichi?"   
  
"Amor platónico"   
  
Daisuke tomo la respuesta como buena, luego parpadeo repetidas veces   
  
Una vena se comenzó a formar en la frente de Yamato "¿Que sucede ahora?"   
  
"¿Que tu camisa no era celeste?   
  
Yamato se sonrojo mientras volvía a intentar limpiar su camisa...  
  
---------------  
  
Sora suspiro esperando sentada en una confitería donde había sido citada "Demonios... ya son dos horas" miro su reloj, eran las 21:20, su cita de trabajo era a las 19:20 pero ella había llegado tarde una hora   
  
Sora parpadeo "¿Tal vez vino a tiempo y se fue?" comenzó a llorar "¡Y yo que renuncie a mi otro empleo! ¡No puedo creer mi suerte!"  
  
De repente un hombre de baja estatura se sentó en el otro asiento "¿Takenouchi Sora?" pregunto   
  
Sora dejo de lloriquear y miro al hombre "¿Quien quiere saberlo?" pregunto de mala manera, luego se tapo la boca "Si..."   
  
El hombre sonrió y le dio la mano, era pelirrojo y tenia unos ojos algo extraños "Un gusto en conocerla, el nombre es Izumi Koushirou"   
  
Sora parpadeo "¿Koushirou? ¡Tal vez conozca a Taichi!"  
  
El hombre parpadeo "¿Taichi?"   
  
"Si... bueno, no se si lo conozca" lo penso un momento "Hay muchos Koushirou por ahí... jaja, tonta de mi, debo haberme confundido"   
  
El hombre sonrió "¿Yagami Taichi?"   
  
Sora parecía sorprendida pero asintió lentamente "¿Entonces es usted el viejo amigo de Taichi?"  
  
Koushirou asintió "Supongo que todo tu curriculum debe de ser verdadero entonces si eres amiga de Taichi, ¿O eres algo mas?" pregunto haciendo una mueca   
  
Sora parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Algo mas?" lo penso un momento "¡Nononono! Solo somos amigos"   
  
Koushirou rió un poco "De cualquier manera, lo único que me intereso es tu habilidad para desarrollar inteligencia artificial"   
  
Sora asintió "Mis amigos dicen que la natural no basta, por eso recurro a la artificial"   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
Sora rió "No me haga caso, por favor continúe"   
  
Koushirou sonrió "Bueno, yo tengo una pequeña compañía que produce esto" comento mostrándole un pequeño aparato con una pantalla y tres botones "Esta es la mascota virtual"  
  
Sora asintió aburrida "Se pasaron de moda, los niños dejaron de jugar con ellos por falta de interés, no es muy bueno invertir en eso"   
  
Koushirou sonrió "Veo que no eres estúpida"   
  
"¿Que quiso decir?"   
  
Koushirou casi se cae al suelo "Ehh... nada, bueno, pero mi compañía esta desarrollando una nueva clase de mascota virtual" transformo su mueca en una sonrisa "El Digimon"   
  
"¿Digimon? ¿Que es eso?" pregunto aburrida Sora mientras tomaba jugo de naranja en popote   
  
Koushirou sonrió "Pues agregarle a las mascotas virtuales el factor de luchas"   
  
"¿Luchas?" pregunto Sora interesada   
  
"Pues si, además evoluciones diversas y muchas cosas mas... pero solo hay un punto débil en el producto" afirmo el hombre sonriendo   
  
"La inteligencia artificial" comento Sora pensativamente   
  
"Así es, quería contratarla no por sus habilidades en 'Con puta dora' sino por sus habilidades extra en programación"   
  
Sora suspiro "Solo tome un par de cursillos"   
  
Koushirou sonrió y saco un papel de su libreta "Todos los años completos con la exclusión del ultimo en la universidad de programación de Tokio, la clasificación mas baja en un examen, 9"   
  
Sora soltó un bufido "Nunca me divertí en eso, siempre programas y cosas así, todos los números me aburren, prefiero juegos o cosas divertidas" siguió tomando   
  
Koushirou sonrió "A pesar de no estar graduada pienso que eres mejor que muchas personas ahí afuera, ¿Te interesa el cargo?"   
  
Sora lo penso un momento, no tenia opción "¿Me promete que me voy a divertir?"   
  
Koushirou sonrió "Es un hecho entonces" se levanto   
  
Sora sonrió cuando Koushirou le dio un apretón de manos "Es mejor que mi ultimo trabajo"   
  
Koushirou rió "Quiero verte mañana a primera hora, toma" le dio una tarjeta "Te mostrare todo lo demás ahí"   
  
Sora acepto gustosamente la tarjeta y se retiro   
  
Koushirou se hecho en la silla "Vaya... esto será interesante... extraño que no se haya enojado por la hora en la que llegue..."  
  
---------------  
  
Notas del autor: ¡Si! Metí a Kou-kun en la historia, pero es solo un personaje secundario, ¿Que Sora no es tan inteligente? Pues en practica no, pero se presume que tiene buenas notas y en la teoría es inteligente...  
  
Los Digimon acá son meramente un juguete, nada mas, no esperen ninguna aventura ni nada por el estilo :p ¡He dicho!  
  
---------------  
  
Taichi suspiro mientras entraba en su departamento "Vaya que tuve un día cansador..." se sentó frente al televisor sonriente para poder disfrutar del nuevo juego que había conseguido, parpadeo cuando noto algo   
  
El videojuego no estaba "¿QUE DEMONIOS?"   
  
En el lugar del Game Cube había una pequeña nota, Taichi la levanto y la leyó "Gracias por prestar taaaaaaaaaaan amablemente el videojuego que tanto necesito para sobrevivir, Daisuke"   
  
Taichi rompió en varios pedazos el papel "¡Ese demente!"   
  
De repente entraron Daisuke y Yamato, Daisuke llevaba bajo su brazo el videojueo y Yamato venia tratando de limpiar su camisa   
  
Taichi parpadeo "¡Aquí estas!"   
  
Daisuke sonrió "¡Vamos a jugar a Super Smash Bros. Meele!" coloco tres controles y le dio uno a cada uno de los demás   
  
Taichi suspiro "Bueno, por lo menos lo devolviste..." luego noto que Yamato seguía con la misma camisa "¿Aun no la mandaste a lavar?  
  
Yamato negó con la cabeza "Cobran un ojo de la cara, dicen que esto solo se puede lavar a mano, ¡Pues lo voy a lavar a mano!"   
  
Daisuke sonrió "Mejor déjala así"   
  
Taichi asintió "El marrón es mejor que el celeste"   
  
"Además tienes ese aromatizante olor a chocolate"   
  
Yamato se olió el sobaco "Mmm, ¿Ustedes creen?"   
  
Los otros dos se hecharon la mano a la cara "¿Es un adulto?" 


	8. El del porno gratis

Yamato sonrió mientras todo el grupo caminaba para entrar al café al que siempre asistían (Aun cuando Sora 'renuncio' del lugar) "¡Les digo que esto es grande! ¡A este bar van todos los caza-talentos! ¡Estoy seguro que llego al estrellato!"  
  
Daisuke suspiro "Nah nah nah, no lo creo, de cualquier manera estas algo viejo"  
  
Yamato lo miro con odio en sus ojos "¿Viejo?"  
  
Taichi asintió mientras abría la puerta "Tienes 23 años hermano, estas viejo para esto"  
  
Yamato estaba rojo de furia "¡Les digo que no soy viejo!" ninguno le presto atención cuando dieron su primer paso dentro del lugar  
  
Hikari bajo la vista "Oh-oh" el sillón en el que siempre se sentaban estaba ocupado por gente extraña, tres chicas, un chico y otros dos chicos que estaban en los otros sillones más pequeños  
  
"Mmm, ¿Y si los sacamos a patadas?" insinuó Mimi maliciosamente  
  
Sora negó con la cabeza "Nahhh" todos se fueron del lugar molestos  
  
---------------  
  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way [Cuatro aplausos]  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but  
  
I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)  
  
---------------  
  
Daisuke y Taichi están en el departamento de las chicas mirando televisión, en eso entra Mimi  
  
"¿Que están viendo?"  
  
Daisuke se da vuelta un segundo "Un anime viejo, Dragon Ball Z"  
  
Mimi parpadeo y se acerco al televisor "¿Qué capitulo es?"  
  
Taichi sonrió "En el que este tipo... mmm, ¡Colú! Empieza a hablar durante casi veinte minutos y luego intercambia un par de rayos de energía, patadas y piñas con este malo..." mira a Daisuke "¿Cómo se llama?"  
  
Daisuke se encoge los hombros "¿Y yo que sé?"  
  
Mimi suspiro aburrida y apunto el control remoto al televisor "Aburrido, ya lo vi" lo apaga y se va dando saltos "¡Lalalala!"  
  
Taichi miro a Daisuke, Daisuke a Taichi "La verdad que era aburrido"  
  
Daisuke asintió "De cualquier manera, ¿Por qué lo veíamos?  
  
Taichi se encogió los hombros  
  
En eso entra Yamato corriendo al departamento "¡Rápido rápido!" grito saltando olímpicamente sobre el sillón y arrebatándole el control remoto a Taichi, quien lo estaba por levantar  
  
"¡Oye!"  
  
"Si si si, perdón" dijo molesto Yamato, apunto el control remoto al televisor "¡Estan dando un maratón de Dragon Ball!"  
  
"Bah, es aburrido" comento Daisuke, miro un momento hacia otro lado, luego sintió unos ruidos que no concordaban con Dragon Ball, abrió los ojos impactado  
  
Un grito de una mujer salió del televisor, y no era precisamente de terror  
  
Daisuke movió su cabeza rápidamente "¡Sexo!" grito sonriendo estúpidamente  
  
Yamato miro el control remoto "¡Tocado por los dioses!"  
  
Taichi parpadeo repetidas veces "Raro, ¿Hu? ¿Este no es el canal codificado? ¿Cómo fue a parar aquí?"  
  
Daisuke miro a Taichi, luego a Yamato "¿Creen que las chicas lo tengan contratado?"  
  
"¿El canal porno?" pregunto Yamato moviendo la cabeza  
  
Taichi y Daisuke asintieron rotundamente  
  
"Nahhh"  
  
Taichi movió la vista nuevamente al televisor, abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo  
  
Daisuke nunca dejo de mirar el televisor, por lo que no necesito de molestarse en girar la cabeza  
  
"¿Que no ibas a ver la maratón de Dragon Ball?" pregunto Taichi finalmente  
  
"¿Quién quiere 'Dragon Ball' cuando puede tener 'La Blue Girl'?" pregunto Yamato sonriendo maniaticamente, una gran gota salió de su boca, estaba baboseando  
  
Daisuke extendió sus pies y se recostó "Estamos en el cielo"  
  
Taichi asintió, luego miro a Yamato "¿La Blue Girl?"  
  
Yamato y Daisuke sintieron una gota de sudor  
  
Taichi suspiro "Una vez me paso algo parecido"  
  
"¿Algo parecido?" pregunto Yamato arqueando una ceja  
  
Taichi asintió pensando "Tube el canal codificado por un día, apague el televisor y ¡bang! ya no tengo el glorioso canal" el tipo de los pelos sin futuro suspiro "De cualquier manera me tengo que ir, no tengo tiempo para esto" se levanto y salió caminado, aparentemente molesto  
  
Yamato miro a Daisuke "..."  
  
"¿Sí?" pregunto el tipo de los pelos desalborotados (Aunque no tanto como los de Taichi)  
  
"¿Por que apagaría el televisor?"  
  
Daisuke se encogió los hombros y siguió mirando  
  
---------------  
  
Hikari mordió molesta la carne de pescado que estaba comiendo "¿Es necesario ver eso mientras comemos?"  
  
Sora parpadeo "¿Mmm?" luego siguió comiendo indiferentemente  
  
Luego de unos minutos de silencio se escucho un grito por parte de Daisuke y Yamato "¡SÍ!"  
  
Sora sonrió "Pues eso es molesto, al menos sáquenle el volumen"  
  
Daisuke lo penso un momento "¡No!" grito levantando el control remoto  
  
Hikari le arrebato el control a Daisuke y presiono el botón de silencio, luego siguió comiendo  
  
Yamato cerro los ojos "Por favor que todavía este ahí" abrió un ojo y sonrió, luego abrió el otro  
  
"¡Yahooo! ¡Tenemos porno gratis!" gritaron Daisuke y Yamato mientras corrian en círculos alrededor del televisor como si fuera algo sagrado  
  
Sora suspiro "Hombres" comió un poco mas un momento, luego parpadeo dándole un vistazo a la televisión "Oh, ¡Kami!" grito  
  
Daisuke la miro "¿Ahora te gusta el porno?"  
  
"¡Claro que no!" grito molesta la pelirroja "¡Miren la televisión!"  
  
Yamato y Daisuke dejaron de bailar y miraron confundidos la película pornográfica, había algo fuera de lugar  
  
Hikari parpadeo "No sabia que Mimi tenia un tatuaje, y menos ahí" siguió comiendo... luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho "¿Mimi trabaja en películas pornográficas?"  
  
"..." todos estaban en silencio, con las mandíbulas al suelo  
  
En ese momento entro la susodicha entro en el departamento con una guitarra con una apariencia de tener gran calidad "¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿A que no saben que canción invente ahora?" dejo caer la guitarra "¡Por Dios! ¿Que estoy haciendo ahí?"  
  
Todos miran alrededor un momento, luego se encogieron los hombros  
  
---------------  
  
Taichi se acomodo el pelo tratando de bajarlo, aunque este parecía no obedecer ni a la gravedad ni a el mismo "Déjame ver si entendí bien... Mimi, hace películas..."  
  
Yamato asintió "¡En verdad no lo puedo creer!"  
  
Taichi suspiro aburrido, tomo un vaso de sake y continuo mirando la televisión, se sintieron unos gemidos, obviamente estaban viendo de nuevo el canal codificado  
  
"Daisuke, ¿Qué dijo Mimi?"  
  
"Nada, solo que no era ella"  
  
"Mmm, ¿Pero parecía ella?"  
  
Ambos asintieron  
  
"¡Pero sexy!" afirmo con una sonrisa pervertida Yamato  
  
"Mmm, ¿No podría ser una hermana gemela perdida?" comento Daisuke, la idea apenas y le había cruzado la mente  
  
"Mmm" los tres lo pensaron detenidamente  
  
"¡Nah!"  
  
Taichi miro su reloj "Mmm, será mejor que me vaya, le prometí a Sora que la acompañaría a una reunión que tenia con su jefe"  
  
Daisuke parpadeo "¿Por qué tienes que ir tú a una reunión de trabajo de ella?"  
  
Taichi se encogió los hombros "Es la primera vez que salimos juntos desde..."  
  
"1999" dijeron en voz exageradamente alta Yamato y Daisuke  
  
Taichi asintió, lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos "¡Sí! ¡Ustedes son amigos de verdad! ¡Me escuchan cuando hablo!"  
  
Daisuke y Yamato asintieron mirando la televisión, aburridos por toda la charla de Taichi  
  
"¿Vas a ir o no?" pregunto Yamato  
  
Taichi sonrió "¿No es genial? Finalmente me perdono" cerro los ojos molesto "Aunque no fue culpa mía en primer lugar..."  
  
"¡Ya vete!" gritaron los dos al unísono  
  
Taichi frunció el ceño "¡Entiendo las indirectas!" azoto la puerta con fuerza  
  
Yamato y Daisuke dieron un pequeño salto al oír el ruido "No sabia que Taichi fuera tan fuerte"  
  
"Es profesor de gimnasia, debe ser fuerte"  
  
Yamato y Daisuke se quedaron callados por un rato  
  
"Si claro... ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
---------------  
  
Mimi suspiro molesta mientras miraba una caja de vídeo que había alquilado "¡No puedo creer esto! ¡Alguien esta haciendo estos videos con mi cara!"  
  
Hikari levanto un vaso y tomo su contenido "¿No será que eres...? mmm, ¿Como se dice?"  
  
Mimi la miro confundida "¿Que soy que?"  
  
"Una de esas personas que tienen muchas personalidades... no recuerdo como se llama técnicamente"  
  
"No se de lo que hablas pero no tengo personitas en mi cabeza" lo penso un momento "Solo unas voces, ¿Puedes oír las voces?"  
  
Hikari miro hacia otro lado "Ermmm..."  
  
Mimi gruño "¡Lo sabia! ¡Solo yo puedo oír las voces! ¿Será como con Juana de Arco?"  
  
"¿Juana de que?"  
  
"¡Juana de Arco!"  
  
Hikari suspiro "No la conozco, ¿Es una secta nueva?"  
  
"¿Secta? ¡Es una santa!"  
  
Hikari lo penso de nuevo "¿De que religión?"  
  
"Cristiana..."  
  
"¡Oh! ¡Eso!" sonrió Hikari "Soy... mmm, ¿Como se dice?"  
  
"¿Budista?"  
  
"¡Eso!"  
  
Mimi suspiro "¡De cualquier manera me están robando mi dignidad! ¡Estoy furiosa!" miro a los ojos a Hikari "¡No te gustara como me pongo cuando estoy enojada!"  
  
Hikari se encogió un poco "Yo no hice nada"  
  
Mimi soltó un bufido "¡Mis voces dicen lo contrario!"  
  
Hikari comenzó a llorar "¡Bueno si!"  
  
Mimi parpadeo "¿Tu fuiste? ¿Te disfrazaste de mi para hacer esas películas?"  
  
"¡No!"  
  
"¿Entonces?"  
  
"¡Me tome tu licuado de tomate!"  
  
Mimi parpadeo "¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"  
  
Hikari se encogió los hombros "¿Y yo que se? ¿Tal vez tengas que contratar a un detective?"  
  
"¡O si! ¡Como en las películas!"  
  
Hikari asintió lentamente, preguntándose si fue buena idea decirle eso  
  
Mimi se dirigió a saltos a la puerta, al llegar se dio vuelta y le dio una mala cara a Hikari "Luego arreglaremos lo del tomate"  
  
Hikari trago saliva  
  
---------------  
  
Sora le sonrió a Taichi "Gracias por venir"  
  
Taichi asintió tratando de bajar su cabello, pero este seguía superando su mandato "Pues, ¿Tenia opción?" comento sonriendo amablemente  
  
Sora rió y miro hacia todas partes "Solo finge que somos novios durante toda la noche, ¿Esta claro?"  
  
Taichi parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Hu? ¿Por que?"  
  
Sora miro alrededor y luego se acerco a Taichi secretamente "Izumi-san piensa que salimos juntos, además le dije a Inoue-san que tenia un atleta por novio"  
  
Taichi se rasco la cabeza "¿Atleta? Mmm, me consideraba un atleta hace unos años, ¿Pero ahora? Pues..." el rostro de furia de Sora lo callo  
  
"Mira, si quieres te pago a cambio de que te quedes" Sora levanto unos billetes al rostro de Taichi, quien los miro con desprecio  
  
"No, no, no" sonrió Taichi "Será un honor ser tu novio por esta noche"  
  
Sora lo miro confundida "¿Estas seguro?" no espero a que Taichi le respondiera y se guardo el dinero "Mejor para mi"  
  
Taichi sonrió e inspecciono el lugar, era una enorme sala con una mesa relativamente grande llena de sillas "Así que este es el salón de juntas... la verdad que tiene mucha clase"  
  
Sora asintió "A pesar de ser una pequeña empresa Izumi-san quiere parecer siempre lo mejor"  
  
"¿Hu? Parece que ya lo conoces bien" rió Taichi sentándose en una de las sillas  
  
Sora negó con la cabeza "Apenas y lo veo, siempre llego, lo saludo, trabajo por unas horas, y me despido, solo lo veo una vez al día"  
  
"Mmm, es un hombre ocupado... aunque aun me estoy preguntando lo de Mimi"  
  
"¿Lo de las películas eróticas?" pregunto Sora arqueando una ceja, se sentó junto a Taichi  
  
"Mmm, si, ¿Crees que fue ella?"  
  
Sora miro hacia otra parte "Pues... siempre me pareció rara"  
  
"¡Cierto! Esta loca pero no es así, creo"  
  
Sora miro a Taichi a la cara "¿Por que te preocupas?"  
  
Taichi sonrió honestamente "Es mi amiga"  
  
El rostro de Sora perdió algo de color, sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal "Eres un buen amigo" realmente no era así en la secundaria junior, siempre veía al resto del mundo como seres inferiores... ahora...  
  
Taichi sonrió y se acomodo la corbata "Esto es incomodo"  
  
Sora frunció el ceño y le ayudo a arreglarse "Déjamelo a mi"  
  
Taichi parpadeo confundido ante la cercanía de la pelirroja  
  
---------------  
  
"Mmm, así que cree que tiene a una hermana gemela perdida..." comento el detective mientras miraba la caja de la película "Pues se parecen mucho"  
  
Mimi frunció el ceño "No la mire así, libidinoso, y no se parece, somos iguales"  
  
"¿Iguales?" el hombre saco una lupa y comenzó a examinar la foto  
  
"¡Le dije que dejara de mirarla así!" grito Mimi arrebatándole la foto  
  
El detective suspiro "Si no me deja hacer mi trabajo no podré tomar el caso..."  
  
Mimi frunció el ceño "Esta bien, pero solo por que mis voces me dicen que eso lo mejor para hacer"  
  
El hombre levanto la vista "¿Voces?"  
  
"¡Si! ¿Usted escucha mis voces?"  
  
"Ermmm, no" el hombre suspiro "Mis honorarios serán 30.000 yens"  
  
Mimi abrió y cerro la boca "Mis voces lo están recapacitando"  
  
El hombre suspiro "Si quieres contratarme tienes que pagarme mis honorarios"  
  
Mimi soltó un bufido y le entrego el dinero al detective  
  
El hombre analizo lentamente el dinero, haciendo molestar mas a Mimi  
  
"¡Me roban el dinero! ¡Lalalalala! ¡El dinero que con tanto esfuerzo me gane! ¡Lalalalala! ¡¡¡Es como un asalto a mano armada en el que me disparan y la bala me atraviesa la cabeza probocandeme lo que es conocido como muerte dándole fin a mi adorable existencia!!! ¡Lalalala!"  
  
El detective suspiro "Loca..." comento entre dientes  
  
"¿Dijo algo?"  
  
"¿Eh? No nada" el hombre abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco un abano, lo comenzó a fumar y prendió su computadora "Veamos..."  
  
Mimi parpadeo "¿Que hace?"  
  
El hombro sonrió, de repente una impresora comenzó a hacer su trabajo, cuando termino el detective leyó la hoja  
  
"Tiene una hermana gemela, su nombre es Midori Tachikawa, vive aquí en Tokio, en el barrio de Nerima, su dirección es la calle Neko altura... 13" el hombre parpadeo "Que raro, normalmente en estos casos el apellido es diferente"  
  
Mimi parpadeo "¡Cierto! ¡Mi hermana gemela! ¡La había olvidado!"  
  
El hombre parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Hu?"  
  
Mimi le dio un beso en la boca al detective y luego se fue dando saltos "¡Le daré su paliza a esa malvada hermana gemela que hace películas pornográficas! ¡Lalalalala!"  
  
El detective se hecho a reír "Definitivamente esta completamente loca..." parpadeo repetidas veces y miro la computadora "¿Como fue que descubrí todo eso tan rápido?" se rasco la cabeza repetidas veces, luego dejo el pensamiento de lado, ¡Tenia 30.000 yens!  
  
---------------  
  
Notas del autor: Pues fue un capitulo raro...  
  
'La Blue Girl' es un anime hentai, ósea para adultos.   
  
A los fanáticos de Koshirou... en los próximos episodios va a estar apareciendo mucho mas seguido ^_- ¡Así que estén preparados!  
  
En el próximo: El del contrato para Taichi  
  
---------------  
  
En el departamento de las chicas...  
  
Yamato sigue viendo la televisión, en eso entra Daisuke "¡Hola!"  
  
"Hola" contesto el rubio  
  
"Oye, me paso algo de lo mas extraño" comento el tipo de los pelos parados  
  
"¿Si? ¿Que?" pregunto Yamato sin dejar de ver la televisión  
  
"Pues, estibe en el banco, ahí estaba una mujer extremadamente sexy atendiendo, llega mi turno, hago mis tramites... ¡Y me voy! ¡No paso nada! ¡No me pregunto si quería ir atrás a hacer cositas!"  
  
Yamato asintió lentamente "Pues a mi me paso algo parecido"  
  
"¿Parecido?"  
  
Yamato asintió nuevamente "Llamo al restaurante de Okonomiyaki, viene la repartidora, le doy el dinero, me da el Okonomiyaki y se va"  
  
"¿QUE? ¿Nada de 'que lindo departamento, apuesto que tu habitación es enorme'?"  
  
Yamato negó con la cabeza "No se que le esta pasando al mundo"  
  
Daisuke suspiro "Sabes, creo que tuvimos mucho porno, demasiado para nosotros"  
  
Yamato lo penso un momento "Creo que tienes razón..." apunto el control remoto a la televisión, estuvo así un buen rato  
  
Daisuke arqueo una ceja "¿Y bien?"  
  
"¡No puedo!" lloriqueo el rubio  
  
Daisuke suspiro y apago manualmente el aparato "Listo... se acabo la pornografía"  
  
Estuvieron así un buen rato, mirando el televisor apagado  
  
"¿Y si todavía esta el canal porno?"  
  
Yamato lo penso un momento "¿Y si nos fijamos?" presiono el botón de encendido, y ahí estaban las imágenes que tanto se acostumbraron a ver a lo largo de la semana  
  
"¡Tenemos pornografía gratis!"  
  
Daisuke bajo la cabeza un poco "Un momento"  
  
Yamato lo miro confundido "¿Si?"  
  
"¡Comiste Okonomiyaki y no me dejaste nada!"  
  
Yamato sonrió nerviosamente "Jejeje" 


End file.
